The Blind Art
by VizeerLord
Summary: A cloned Story with my twist. Ranma has a working mind, a loving female, and no real sight. Rated for limy touches.
1. The scene we all know

Blind Art

"speech"

'thought'

panda sign

distant noise

letter / postcard

sidenotes from the Auther 

ISDH

Tap-tap-tap...

One thing about this little area, it was peaceful. Rarely were there any great disturbances. There was almost no crime.

Tap-Tap-Tap...

Weird was a norm, but a blind girl walking with her Panda was new. That the Panda was walking on its hind legs was strange, but not unheard of...everyone has heard of dancing bears before...

Tap-Tap-Tap

Stopping before an elderly woman, who was ladling water onto her walk, the Blind girl bowed. "Pardon me, Could you direct me to the Tendo Dojo, please." Nodding her head as she took in the instructions, she bowed and thanked the kind woman...

Tap-tap-Tap

"grwff."

"Shut-up, Old Man." She pauses outside the Gate of the Dojo. Sniffed the Air. "The grub here is in a class of its own." She reached out with her cane and struck the Bell with a rhythm of her own...

Kasumi was making a large Pot of soup. It was based of an American Soup Recipe that took a full week to finish, but was enjoyed the whole week long. You start the Basic soup on Sunday, take out what is needed for the day as needed, Monday you add the more of the basic things; carrots, potatoes, a bit of meat..., and take out what is needed for the day as needed... etc...etc... As long as the pot is full, it would cascade into the next day, taking the flavor and enriching it...

Nabiki was fighting the books again. They were okay as long as Akane did not try to cook again...

Akane was in the Dojo, She was running through a Kata Father had taught her just before they lost Mother. She cursed the Fates the had Striped the focus from the Family. Then She began her Kata. The moves were the same as the Father taught her, but she brought her POWER to it.

Soun was reading the mail. He set the bills aside. He knew that Nabiki had taking over the 'books', thought that there was enough money to carry on for a few more years. He was so proud of his Girls. Kasumi Took care the house, even mastering his late wife's Art of the House. Nabiki had mastered the Art of Finance and would go far in the World. And then there was little Akane. She was working to learn, no, master the Art of the Tendo Ryu...

Bringing Ranma. Will be there about the time this card arrives. Genma

'Bringing Ranma. that is nice.' He dropped the card on the Table. Next was a Spy-magna that Nabiki wanted, it went on the pile with the bills...

'Bringing Ranma!'

He snatched the Card again...

"AAAAHHH!"

Kasumi was in the Room, a dish Towel in hand...was Father hurt?

Nabiki was in the Room, a Camera in hand... was something Going to happen that could be sold?

Akane was in the Room, Looking around for what made her Scream...Scanning for anything that might be a threat...Who would dare Threaten this Family?

Tang-Tang-Tang

Soun moved so fast, that he seemed to vanish...

Kasumi followed Soun through the Wa of the House...

Akane was in battle mode, running Father would lead to trouble...

Nabiki was in the flight path, lead or be trampled...

Soun grabbed the Gates and swung them open wide...

Revealing a Red head wearing mirror black Shades and a panda on it hind legs. The Redhead was Short, wearing Red Shirt, black silk pants, slippers, and holding a 4' 6" Cane.

the Gates swung open. She could hear it creak.

She Focused her Chi Sight...

There were Four; One Male. Three Female.

This is what she saw;

Male; Master of Art, lapsed

Threat; minor. too much time has passed.

Female One; Calm.

Threat ; minor, but unclassified

Female Two; Enraged

Threat; Major by comparason of the others

Female Three; Cook could smell the spices on her clothing 

Threat; minor, must be protected at all costs

Ranma Bowed. "I am Satome Ranma. Sorry about this."

Soun started crying as he fell to his knees... As Akane launched a flying snap kick over the Soun's head right at Ranma...

Ranma just bowed again as the girl flew over her, the kick landing in the panda's groin. PANDA DOWN! PANDA DOWN!

The 'Dance' the Followed was new to the area...and Nabiki was taking pictures...

Akane punched and kicked, but Ranma just dodged and offered comments; "Good" sidestep right, "Form" duck, "True" spin to left "Grace" Roll forward, under Akane, tripping her with the hook of the cane. "Perfect for a Student of the Art. But as a Master, you do not have a leg to stand on." As Ranma stood with her back to Akane, a cock grin face as she laughed at her joke.

She was surprised when Soun engulfed her in a bear hug.

"Ranma, Finally you have arrived. Now the Schools can be joined..." Soun frowned. Something was not right, 'better hug again,' he thought, 'to find out what is wrong...' Squeeze, squeeze "...Now 'boy', allow me to introduce you to my Daughters," braking from the Hug so he could point to each Girl as he named them, "Kasumi; Age 19, Nabiki; age 17, and Akane; age 16. Choose one and She will be your Wife!"

Victory pose, with tears , mirrored by the Panda...

Soun was hit by both a Swinging gate, and a Roundhouse kick to the chest as two of his girls expressed their displeasure at being offered to someone on the street...

Akane kicked, but Kasumi just tapped the Wa of the House and slammed the gate into the crying fool.

Nabiki was puzzling out something her father said. 'Boy, why would Father call her boy...unless she is not a she...' Nabiki, as if in a trance, reached out and palmed Ranma's breast. Squeeze, Squeeze. 'Not a Boy with a bust like this...' Then something strange happened, someone was Squeezing her breast.

"Pleased to meet you, too."

Nabiki Eeped and snatched back her hand. Ranma just grinned. "Her. The one I just schooled in the Art will not be able to study and improve her Art if I were to peruse her on a romantic level. The Other is a Master of her Art and it seems one I would like to learn." Her Cane snapped out and brained the Panda, "This One," pointing at Nabiki, " has spunk, which I like. She is also smart, cunning," Turning to 'look' at Nabiki in-depth;

seeing the tight swirling of Color about her..."and is not one to panic in a crisis."

Ranma turned and Bowed before Kasumi. "Mistress of the House, My I please have some Heated water. With the Water, I can began to explain some of what has happened here." With a grunt She pulled the Panda on to her shoulders and followed Kasumi into the yard, her cane swinging back and forth, just above the ground.

At the Porch Kasumi returned with a cup water. Ranma dumped the panda behind her, and extended her hand for the cup. Pouring half over her head, She morphed into He. Turning, he splashed the Panda, turning it into a balding man in a dingy Gi, and then kicked the man into the street, the speed of his passing pulled the gates shut with a boom.

"I found out about this only yesterday, after the old man let slip something about 'retirement' and when I gave him a good beat down. Kasumi, due to clues from your Father, I ask that you teach me the Art you have Mastered." sniff sniff, "We will finish this Later, your Soup is about to burn..."

Kasumi vanished.

Turning to Akane. "Your Skill in your Art is Flawless, Limited but flawless. With a little focus and training, you should be well on your way to matching me in the Art. May I have your name, the name of the Styles you have learned, and the time you spent with that Sensai." It was not a question, but rather a polite form of a teacher demanding to be informed by a student.

"The Name is Tendo Akane. Try this for Focus," She lead with her fist...

The Cane snapped up, striking her wrist, deflecting the fist away from Ranma, as he sidestepped the other way, and dropped the hook to catch an ankle as Akane charged by, sending the girl flying into a heap near the porch.

Turning to Nabiki "So that would make you..."

"Tendo Nabiki. And you're blind."

Birds chirping.

"You missed who Father was pointing too when he named us, but you figured out who Kasumi was. You will tell me how later. You had to ask Akane for her name, or I would not have picked it up so quickly." Nabiki sounded cocky.

"Looks like I choose the right Daughter. Before we formalize our engagement, we will talk. Right now I need to rest and meditate. If I could implore the use of your Furo, I have a long road to wash from my hide." Ranma was cockier

AN;

This a spin off of the Inspired work ; Only the Blind truely see, by Conna McCanna.

Ranma's sight is gone, but due to his talant in the Arts and with Chi/Ki He can 'see' the Auras of those around him when he focuses. His other sences are refined, but do not confuse with the Story of; Dare Ranma still waiting for a update, hint, hint, screw it ; WRITE SOMETHING! Ranma is still human, not superhuman...just


	2. shower fun

Blind 2

"speech"

'thought'

panda sign

distant noise

letter / postcard

side notes from the Author 

ISDH

The Tendo House was caught between the old ways and the new influences from the West. The Furo had both the traditional benches and buckets, and a shower 'stall'. The Whole place was tiled with a nonslip-grooved tile.

Ranma showered quickly, the hot water washing the grim away, then he padded lightly to the tub and slipped into the hot water. The heat allowed the knots to unkink, the tendons to loosen, the mind to wander.

The Panda had returned to the house. Having bummed a few rice beers from Soun, Panda-Genma was drunkenly waving signs at Akane and Soun, My no-good Son and Disrespectful Spawn of mine as he grwffed and grunted out his story. Panda cannot hold his liquor, unless it is 'brewed' from bamboo. 

Akane and Soun exchanged a look, then watched the antics of the panda. It was more entertaining then that show from America about the Black talk-show host who has on the same Black Woman who is seeking the father to her baby.

Nabiki cursed under her breath. She had one of the Worst habits to have. A sense of Curiosity that will get her killed as it did so many cats. She also had a mind so sharp, that she often called herself Mycroft's little sister. So why was she sneaking into the Changing Room? She had already plundered Ranma's pack, under the heading of putting away his clothes. There was nothing there.

The cane drew her eye, and then her hand . . .

Kasumi hummed as she stirred the large pot. In went the carrots, potatoes, and a handful of rock salt. She then started on a pot of rice.

A frown danced over her face. The House was out of Balance. She closed her eyes and focused. Akane and Father were in the Other room, watching the Panda complain about his 'ungrateful son' and their adventures. A show she herself would have enjoyed.

Ranma, a Nexus of disorder in her House, was in the Furo. The House was both fighting his presence, and trying to welcome him at the same time. He was strong in the ways of the Arts. He has expressed an interest in learning the Art she had mastered, but had she mastered an Art?

And where was Nabiki? She focused harder . . . "Oh my."

What was she doing there? If she got caught, it could be scandal, or Worse . . .

The Soup needed to be stirred again . . .

Rising from the water, Ranma grunted. Now to get dressed, find Nabiki, and to talk about needs of all parties involved in this plight.

Finding the towel was easy. Drying off was quick. Finding the door was a bit off issue. but once he was past that problem, he stepped into the changing Room. Silk boxers slid on, followed by his silk drawstring pants. He debated if he should wear the shirt, but decided water could/would find him anywhere, so on with the shirt. He skipped the slippers as he was trying to get in deeper touch with the house, and walking barefoot would improve that.

He reached for his Cane. It was not there. He paused. "Damn it Pops. We 'Talked' about what would happen if you tried to take my Cane again."

Down stairs the drunken dancing panda stopped miming running from angry Amazon warriors, and shivered. Something BAD was about to happen to him. Most likely involving pain . . .

The Cane was heavy to her hand, but it fit like a glove. Standing 4'6" with a 'hook' at the 'top', it was a perfectly straight. Under the 'hook' there was a leather warped section, ten inches long, worn smooth by a hand that loved the staff, as it 'needed' it. Spiraling from the bottom of the grip to within three inches of the 'Butt end', gylph-runes, the likes of Nabiki had never seen before, told a story of some sort.

So enraptured with the Cane, She failed to notice what was happening in the next room. When the Door slid open revealing a nude, male Ranma just for her, her breath caught. As he dressed she thanked the Kami for their gift to her. He was perfect. A body from the pages of the PLAYGIRL Kasumi kept under her mattress, a master of the Arts, and he will never even look at another female...

When she heard him speak, she shivered with fear for herself and for the panda...

She gentle reached out and set the cane infront of him as if it had fallen across the doorway. He should find it before he left the changing room.

The Cane was more then just a length of Wood. It was His. It was awarded to him for learning the Blind Art. It was crafted from English Oak, turned and shaped by druids of a lost order. It was worn smooth as silk, stronger then stone or steel, and had saved his life more then once.

The last time the old man had tried to steal it, Ranma had broken his right hand. Then Ranma had calmly explained what to the balding bastard the next time he tried. It involved pain. A great deal of pain.

Ranma took a half step towards the door, when his toe rubbed carved shaft of the Cane. Squatting to pick it up, Ranma sigh in relief. He open the Door into the Hall...

Sniff- sniff...

"Coming Nabiki. We have sooo much too talk about.


	3. secerts in the Dojo

Blind 3

"speech"

'thought'

panda sign

distant noise

letter / postcard

side notes from the Author>

ISDH

Nabiki knelt in the Dojo as Ranma tap-tap-tapped around the room. Nabiki replayed the memory of Ranma dressing before her in her mind again and again...

The Silence snapped her out of her replay. Ranma was gone.

"You can feel the Energy in this room. But why do I smell powdered limestone?"

"Akane smashes Bricks with her fists."

"By Punching or gripping?" Ranma steeped around in front of Nabiki. He settles to his knees.

"Both. I hire her to the Local Construction Crew. She pounds the brick walls that they want broken up, into pieces that can be carried away. then we get the ones they want smashed further and Kasumi sweeps up the dust when she cleans the Dojo and puts it out for the Crew to pick up when they go to mix mortar for the next project. I then use the money to by her used 4x6s and such her to break, which is then sold to the Artisans who work in clay a few blocks over for their low heat firing pottery."

"OK." The Japanese had made a science of recycling everything. "Strong as a bull and as short sighted as well."

"Speaking Short, With all the work I find for Akane, We are just staying above the line where I must start selling items to make ends meet. Then you and your Father show up. Something needs to be done or we will be in the Red."

"Red?" Ranma cocked his head.

"Bluntly? We need Money. Akane poses for pictures that I sell to the horn dogs at school. I must ask if you will consent to posing as well. Both forms will bring a fen in pictures. I also run a few betting pools at school for fights between the local best of the best. You are in that group."

"Ok. Male form. Bare Chested is all you get for photos. Female. A skirt and blouse are a must. Anything else is for you and you alone in your bedroom."

"Deal."

"Okay, you liked my Cane? What can you tell me about it?" he handed her the short staff.

She twirled it a bit. "Heavy to the hand, but as if it was fitted to the hand. Its heavy enough to hit hard, but to throw you off balance. It is old, well loved by both you and who ever gave it to you. these carving I have no idea what they are, but I know the story they tell will have a great impact on my life." She handed it back.

"Pops has twice tried to steal it, to sell it for sake and such. Once I just smashed him into pulp. The second time I really hurt him." Ranma gripped the leather with his left hand as his right gripped just below the hook. A twist of the wrist, and he drew out a sword blade. "It is no Katana, but it is a good blade. Double edged, balanced to within a few grains of sand. Before I was awarded this Cane, I was forced to Master the staff, the sword, and the void around me. The training was hard compared to some of what Pops put me through, but not as insane. It was in a temple in the Mongol Empire. The Monks there wear blindfolds to lock out the light. Some even cut out their eyes. "

Ranma then smiled. "Pops had to work those three years to pay off a gambling debt. So I learned quickly the arts they gave me. It was from them I learned Chi-sight. By focusing ki, I see the chi around others and some things. Cane and blade are not all that I was given." Ranma replaced the blade with a click. Twirling the staff/cane, Ranma gripped the butt-end and twisted. The end came off.

"Hand." Taking her palm, he poured out twenty small Diamonds. Each about 2-3 carets each. "Tell no one please. They are/were for me to start my own Dojo. I would like to talk about the possibly of buying the Dojo. Or something like that."

Nabiki stopped breathing. She grabbed her nose to block the rush of Blood that would be coming soon. Quickly glancing about as if there might be someone peeking, she slipped the cut stones into her bra. "Will open an Account for you at the Bank, tomorrow after school."

She cocked her head, "One minute you are able to 'see' things that I can not, and then you are blind as a newborn kitten? Details."

Ranma sighs. "Okay." 'looking' Nabiki in the eye, "Ever hear of the Dreaded Art of the Neko-ken?" At Nabiki's shake of her head, "Nabiki. Only the whispering of your hair tells me that you shook your head. I need a vocal answer next time."

"Okay"

"After learning the Basics of the Satome Ryu, and a few of the more complex moves of the Art. Pops found a manual for an unbeatable Art; The Neko Ken. Dig. a pit, Fill it with cats, let them starve for a few days. Take one student, young, wrap him/her in fish product, toss into pit. Repeat until dead or student enters Battle frenzy."

Ranma could not see the look of horror on Nabiki's face.

"Pops grabbed a cat that was infused with a Goddess. In my third time of being dropped into the pit, She was killed. When I awoke, I was blind. Pops had gone off to drink his fill at the nearest traven. Then I heard her voice,

'Thank you little one for granting me my true form. I have removed what damage the Neko Ken has done to your mind. You have a flawed version of the Neko Ken, for I swore that no human would have it. I have destroyed the manual your Father had left here. I am sorry that this whole thing left you blind, as my rebirth to my true form has altered your eyes. I name you protected by Bast. I will place events in your path that will allow you to grow beyond normal sight.' And then she was gone."

" I smelled Pops before I heard him, heard him before he saw me, and caught him with my claws. Shredded his back and legs as he ran. Kami did he run. He ran until he fell outside a Abby. The monks took us in. Pops tried to rip them off, and ended up in chains. They soon took me and Pops to the Monastery where they taught me almost everything I know about Ki and Chi.

Three years there, and we headed back. Straight through the center of China. We ended up at the Cursed Springs of Sorrow. Pops wanted to train, so we jumped upon the poles. There was lots of Chi there so I could see well enough. well enough to win the first round away. Pops fell into the waters"

Ranma took on a very calm face, and in a deep voice. "Honored Guest fall in pool of drowned Panda. Tragic story from 1000 years ago."

"Having lost 'sight' of Pops I looked at the guide, and missed Pops returning to the fight. Only my reflex kept him from hitting me, but I fell into another pool."

Again the Calm face and deep voice. "Honored Guest fall into Pool of drowned Girl. tragic story from 1500 years ago."

"We spent two years in a village near there before coming here. While I left out some details. That is how I lost my sight and learned to see without sight."

"You will have to fill me in better detail later."

"I will, I promise."

Nabiki's mind was working overtime. Then something perked...

"How did you know I was in the Room with you?"

"I did not. When I opened the door, it allowed air to flow to change, and was then able to smell you. You have great skill at stealth, I could not sense you when I entered the room. Your sent was low because how you were portioned, and covered by the fact that I was smelling the soap that I had used in my bath. When I asked you to join me, I thought you were outside of the Door."

"So the advantage is to me. I 'know' what I am getting in this deal, physically as well as financially. A fact you will be denied until our engagement is finalized." Evil chuckle, "Now the Question. Do you want to buy the Dojo, or see if Father will give it as a wedding gift?"

"If we do it was a gift, we have to wait until the wedding. If I buy it, you dad will spend half of what I 'give' him on drink with Pops." Ranma frowned. "If I buy the Dojo, My lovely bride to be and her sisters are welcome to stay, but I am afraid That the freeloaders will have to move on. If We marry, the Fathers will find themselves in the same boat. The difference is how much Soun gets, and how soon we throw the fat bastard out."

'Ranma does not like his Father much. He will tell more later.' reaching out, Nabiki tapped Ranma on the nose, "You will tell me everything, and Soon."

Ranma nodded. His eyes clouded with tears. "I need you to find my Mother's Grave Site. Pops says she died just before we left, and I would like to pay my respects."

"That should be all." Nabiki clapped her hands together. And stood smoothly. Ranma stood and bumped into her on his way up.

"Sorry about that." Ranma shook his head as if to clear it. "And I will finish my exam of you my sweet Biki-chan, soon. Want these back?" opening his hand revealed five of the larger Stones he had given her earlier.

AN; In this Story at least, Chi the energy that flows about the world, collecting here and there were it is drawen. Ki is the "life energy" that organic Bodies create and give off, affecting the Chi about them. The Monks from Mongolia taught Ranma to 'see' the Chi flows, and by extention, the Ki flows. Will be getting into what the Amazons taught Ranma as well as how he meets Ryoga as he did not attend school with Ryoga in this tale.


	4. The Power of Wa

blind 4

ISDH

"I will finish my exam of you my sweet Biki-chan, soon. Want these back?" opening his hand, Ranma revealed five of the larger Stones he had given her earlier.

Nabiki took back the Stones, then took Ranma by the hand and led him to the house. Once in sight of Akane and her Father, She slapped him across the face. "Pervert."

The Panda stopped his Kabuki style retelling of their 'Run' from the Amazons. "Grw?" Holding a sign.

"You know I can not read it you over grown fur rug."

Soun spoke, "It reads; What was that for?"

Ranma with a completely straight face, "A greeting that got little into Hand." Looking at Soun, " I think it is going well. If We decide to call for a priest, How soon can it be done?"

Soun pulled a date book from his Gi. "This weekend or next, Pending on the Stars." looking at Ranma, "Will get back to you in the morning."

Ranma nodded, "In the morning then." he then tap-tap-tapped his way into the Kitchen.

Now back to the show;Panda Pantomiming full body shudder>

Akane and Soun watched with amusement, the Panda was good.

Ranma found his way into the Kitchen. Kasumi was chopping veggies for the Soup.

"Smells delightful. Did you put enough Pepper in?"

"Pepper! That is what it is needing." Kasumi added the pepper, stirred twice and rapped the pot. "Now What Can I do for you?" Her tone was light, friendly, but guarded.

"I came to talk to you about your Art."

"My Art?" The frown on her face was in her voice. "I have no Art, other then the light yoga I do before Bed."

"Mistress Kasumi, You do have an Art, and you have mastered it. The House, the Yard, even the Gates and Walls respond to your Will." Ranma leans against the wall. "I have 'seen' this Art before, the Only Female at the Temple where I learned to see again, used it to cook, clean, and defend the Temple. For most, the Wa is little more then Feng Shui. For those who Sacrifice everything for the Wa, The Wa returns the price paid three and ten fold. I 'saw' the Gate strike your father when he made his proclamation. I 'saw' the Door move, when you ran to tend the soup."

Ranma looked around, "Only your Voice allows me to find you, For the Wa hides you from my 'sight'. I can sense you from another room, but only because the house is focused on you as its heart and soul. The Sacrifice you made must have been great indeed. This House will fight to keep you safe and well. It even wants you happy."

Ranma dropped his head. "When I asked to learn from Shen-la, She told me she could not teach what was not ready to be learned. I have talked to Nabiki about Money issues the house has incurred. I fear that you have paid a heavy price. First your Mother, then your Childhood, and finally your future; including the love of your life and any plans you had for your life outside these walls."

Kasumi sobbed, Ranma moved to embrace her. As his Strong Arms wrapped around her, she broke down and cried for the first time sense her Mother passed. "Let it Out."

The House sensing that Kasumi was sad, closed all doors, windows, and vents. The Heat was shunted elsewhere, and the lights were dimmed. The House was trying to drive away the one that was making its mistress sad.

For fifteen minutes she cried. When she had cried her self out, Ranma helped her to her feet. "Dry your eyes. The House needs you for now. Tomorrow after School, we will talk about Kasumi needs and wants." Ranma kissed her check. "I need you to be happy, but I also need you here for now. Besides dinner is expected soon." Ranma tapped his way out.

Kasumi sniffed a bit as she finished dinner.

She was just told that the House wanted her happy, it protected her, she could feel it try to comfort her while Ranma held her.

Nabiki was on the phone to a contact of hers. "Yes Tishu-San, I know you are busy...Yes I know you are an important jewel merchant, in fact that is why I called. Yes I have a lead on twenty clear cut diamonds, that I judge to be two to three karats each. ...Yes I thought that would spark your interest. Tomorrow, meet me and my seller at the Front gates of the School. Until then."

The House went dark. It had not been this dark sense mother had passed...

Kasumi...

She got up and walked down the stairs to the Kitchen. Peeking in she saw Ranma Holding a crying Kasumi.

'Kasumi crying, Have not seen her cry sense before Mother died. In fact I do not think that she cried when Mother passed...' Looking at the way Ranma was older her sister, Nabiki back out. 'Ranma is not trying to hurt her, not his style. Will have to get the whole story later.'

AN;

Sorry so brief, will do /am doing better with the next chapter.

Readers pole;

1. Should Ranma teach Akane?

2. Should there still be a problem with Ukyo and Shampoo?

3. Should Ranma and Nabiki get married or just go with Plan B?

4. Should Tofu be in the future for Kasumi?

please answer, as it allows me to involve my readers in the story.

I believe that Kasumi and Tofu are a match, perfer Ranma+Nabiki matches, What should I keep in cannon/fannon and what should I throw to the wind?


	5. new sight on Kuno

blind 5

"speech"

'thought'

panda sign

distant noise

side notes from the Author

ISDH

She was woken by the slamming of the main Door. Akane was off on her morning run. Nabiki, in her morning fog, knew she would have to get up, and soon. She snuggled down. Then she noticed she was not alone. Few things clear her mind like some unknown in her bed with her.

The red hair of the 'intruder' brought back the night before...

the night before...

Dinner was served a bit late, a bit overcooked, and Kasumi was a bit red eyed. Not that anyone noticed, besides Nabiki.

After dinner the 'fathers' went to 'inspect' the local bars, and Akane went upstairs to finish her homework. Nabiki led Ranma to the tv room. "Kasumi, when you finish in there, please join us in the TV room."

Pushing Ranma onto the couch she then crawled into his embrace. They then whispered to one another about the ups and downs of the marriage now as opposed to in two years.

When Kasumi walked in the two were cuddling in the dark. Ranma raised his head. "Ah, Kasumi. There you are. Or should I say, there you are not." then sensing Nabiki tense, "I can not sense Kasumi, Chi or Ki wise when she is in the same room as I am. So the Odds of her being treated to the same show you enjoyed earlier, is a possibility."

Nabiki slapped him. "Sit sis, We need to talk. Ranma has brought some money with him. He has offered to buy the Dojo, and as his intended I have been asked to stay with him. He has extended that offer to my sisters. Or if We get married soon, Daddy will gift the Dojo to Ranma. We have been talking about it, and as of now; we are undecided. We want you in on the decision. Ranma has expressed an interest in mastering the House and Dojo as you have. Also I know you wanted to do something about School."

Kasumi dropping onto a sofa across from the couple. "Yes, I want to go to Collage to become a Doctor. Or a Nurse for a Doctor we both know. But I have given up those dreams for the Family, for the House."

"And the House knows this," Ranma spoke up. "It is the reason you have so much 'Power' here in the house."

"Ranma is offering you the Chance to reclaim those Dreams." Nabiki spoke up.

They talked long into the night.

When everyone moved on to bed, Nabiki hit Ranma with a splash of cold water. "You are with me Red." She drug the smaller girl off to her room.

...They had to move, or they would be caught. "Ranma, Wake up."

"Don't wanna." She snuggled deeper into the blankets.

"Hurry up, or we will be late for breakfast."

"Breakfast?" the Red head snapped upright. She was out of bed standing in her boxers and muscle tee.

"I think that you will want to get dressed and changed before showing up at breakfast." Nabiki swung out of bed and tossed Ranma his Pants. As the Redhead slide into her pants, Nabiki slide in behind her, Gripping both ass and breast, "Can not wait until you are mine, 'pet'. Will have to see about getting a gag for you, when the 'Night' comes."

"Turn about is fair play, but I turn about twice. Now either use those hands to finish what you are starting, or get dressed so we can go eat." The redhead was willing to play, but her 'friend' had to make up her mind.

five minutes later,

Soun looked up from the charts laid out before him as Ranma entered the room in his girl-form arm-in-arm with a pouting Nabiki. "Why as a girl?"

"Better to fit the bed." Ranma quipped. Nabiki snorted but kept a straight face.

"Okay..." unsure of where to go, 'If Ranma is "sleeping" with Nabiki, a wedding should be sooner, so as to head off any rumors of impropriety. If not then nothing is amiss...' Soun shook his head. "By the Stars, Coins, and Bones, This Weekend would be best. I need 24 hours advance notice to arrange for the Priest."

"Thank you Soun. Nabiki and I will be talking it over." Ranma dropped beside the man. "Now, if it is not so rude of me, about the Dojo. Word has it that it is to be a wedding present to the first male to wed one of your daughters. Is this true?"

"Why yes, I do believe that is the Idea." Soun was delighted.

"I will need the paperwork drawn up. Biki-chan here can take care of it. We have what? Four days until the Day?" Nabiki and Soun murmured assent.

When Kasumi delivered the Morning Tea, Ranma upended his first cup over his head. "Kasumi, Would you meet me and Nabiki at the school gates after school today? There is something I want to do and it requires you both."

Kasumi was curious, "Sure, Father's Tea will have to be early, but doable."

Nabiki frowned. "Father and Mr Satome can 'inspect' the new 'tea house' that opened last month. So forget about Father's tea, for today."

Soun frowned, 'Tea house? Only place that opened last month was a 'Sake and seaweed' place... OH!' Soun grinned, "Thank you Nabiki. Never would thought of it."

Akane soon trotted in, and up to her room to change. "Pervert!" and Genma was seen flying into the koi pond.

He surfaced as a Panda. Standing and shaking himself to rid himself of the Water, he noticed that everyone was gathering for food. "Gwff ?" we eat soon?

Nabiki Walked arm in arm with Ranma. Trusting in her eyes to guide them passed the objects in his path, Ranma carried the Cane in his left hand.

Behind them he could hear Akane muttering under her breathe about Pervert Pandas and all teen boys were Perverts...When a new sound caught his attention. Water being splashed on the Walk.

"Biki-chan, Water ahead. I do not want to start school as a Girl."

"But you are so cute, and firm." Nabiki teased as she lead Ranma around the old lady 'bless'ing her walkway.

As they approached the School, he could hear Boys reading for a compation. Three Females voices called out the Odds..."3 to 1 that Akane clears the field in 3 minutes?"

"Akane's morning Workout. About 30 guys from school try to defeat her so that they can date her. A Classmate of Mine decided it would be to his advantage. After three days of the attacks, I asked Akane if she minded that I take bets on the whole thing. We pull in about 300 yen a week. Though I think Akane is a bit tired of this whole thing."

Akane then Charged by "I hate Boys!"

Ranma cocked his head as he listened. "Her rythem is off. She is fighting blind." He focused on the Chi Flows. "Yes, She is swinging wild. The only reason she is hitting anyone is because thay are on up top of her and each other. No one can dodge. Though she is strong, She is lacking in the focus."

Nabiki was nodding as Ranma spoke. She was also looking at a Stop watch. "2 minutes 33 seconds. A new record." Tucking the Watch away. "Now For the Asshole who statred this whole thing."

Ranma spotted him just before Nabiki said asshole. He was a sickly Purple cloud swirling about with blue 'lightning' flickering here and there. Then he threw a 'yellow' object at Akane. Ranma blasted it with a small ki charge.

"Ranma, This is my Fight." Akane snarled.

"Just keeping it fair. That thing was poisoned."

"It was just a rose, He always throws them."

"A few more of them, and you would have been his. Looking closly and I see the taint of the Ki poisoning." Looking closer at Akane, "Infact if that rose had touched you, It would have completed a soultrap. You would have been his Lady Love in a matter of weeks. He would not need to fight you, you would fight to be his."

"Kuno no Baka!"

bye bye kuno

an:

poll results

1. Ranma shall teach Akane, if only to controll her temper.

2. Ukyo will be involed. Shampoo will be in the story, but not as a love interest.

3. It is decided. Marraige is go.

4. Kasumi will be happy, Tofu will have to prove himself first.


	6. let's do lunch

blind 6

ISDH

Nabiki spoke quietly to her underlings, while the Teacher droned on. "I need you to find Satome's Mother. He thinks she is buried somewhere in the city Graveyard. Any and all information is needed. This is top priority. All else is secondary, and that includes Kuno.

12321

Ranma sat in a small room waiting for the aide to come interview him.

He thought over the issues with Kuno and the Rose.

It is more then a Ki Attack, more like a Ki spell. Any Ki user can "spell" items or people just by being close to them or focusing their emotions on their target. It was a more time consuming and weaker form of what Kasumi had done to bind the House to her. It also poisoned the target. It filled the target with both the Emotion and its counter. In Akane's case, she was filled with love for Herself, and rage for males. It built like a festering wound, as more poison was added with each rose she caught, and sealed under the burning rage that her Ki was using to try to counter the ki poison.

'I wonder how she would counter the poison if I had not said anything?'

The clock double clicked as it marked yet another hour had passed...

Focusing in a wide area scan, he could see Akane, her Rage cooled, but the Poison marked her as a threat. On another floor, He sensed Nabiki, Cool Emotional Control, with a dark need...

There was Krazy Kuno not misspelled and he was wondering the halls, his Ki pattern showed that he was nearing reality.

He Spotted two males in Akane's room. They were Shadowed as all males of the teenager groups are perverts but they were shadier then the other males in the whole school. There were two girls that seemed to have contact ki poisoning, most likely friends of Akane. Their bodies had reacted differently to the Ki poison.

'Will have to clean them too. Will talk to Nabiki about arranging that...'

The Teachers were boarded. There was something in the Air that should have kicked started the Chi flows in the area... then he remembered his last visit from Bast.

12321

Three years ago...

Ranma was sitting in the full lotus position, on a disk two feet wide, on a pillar twenty feet high, in the middle of a beautiful pond with a 30ft radius from the pillar. He did not remember how he got out there, or how long he was there. He had been in touch with the great flow...

Then She was there.

He slowly pulled himself from the great flow, "Hey Ba-chan. Was Reading some of the Old Scrolls." He Did not open his eyes, as it would not matter, "It leaves me wondering what is an Egyptian Goddess doing here on the other side of the World. And How She was trapped in a cats body."

"Rrranma, One so young should not ask such questions. The Answerrrs would eitherrr scare you, or make you question things that you take for grrranted." She then snorted. "I will say that you arrre orr rrrather werrre a focus forrr Chaos. But without yourr Eyes, Chaos has decided that you are not his choice for Avatarr. I have asked to name you mine."

"What would being named Avatar, even to a Goddess of your Devinty, grant me?"

"Powerrrs include but not limited to; Speak with all cats, a Ki rrreserrrve of Inhuman porrrportion, and Cat abilities and rrrefleckes. In rrreturn you must help any cat that asks it of you, Protect my holy temples, and rrreawaken those who have thought I have abandoned them."

"What of the Neko-Ken? There are a few things that out there will trigger my rage. Pops being number one. "

"That I have no Idea, No human may learn the Arrt, but you may teach those who are parrt cat. Think on what I am offering, until later."

And she was gone.

12321

Standing, He made his way out of the dark room.

He scared the woman working at the desk. "I am sorry miss. I was wondering when the evaluator would be here. "

"He just left, I did not know you were in there."

"If/when he returns I will be with Tendo Nabiki. Business matters you understand."

he then tapped-tapped-tapped his way out the door and down the hall.

He found his way to the door of the classroom where Nabiki was at. Opening the door, and sliding in, was no trouble. Not for the son of the Panda Dorobo thieving Panda .

He waited while the teacher was giving an in-depth speech on the mating habits of the water ox...

Nabiki Spotted him and began to Collect her things. Her two friends saw her getting ready to leave, then saw Ranma, and knew it was about more then just Family Honor.

"Miss Tendo, Where do you think you are going?"

"With me Sir. It is a Family Issue. It seems that The Evaluator who was to see me to today, missed me. I am going to need to take care of a few things, including getting me some school uniforms, and supplies." Ranma Spoke up.

"And you are?" The Teacher inquired.

"Satome Ranma. Sorry about all this." He bowed towards the Teacher's voice. As he righted up, he pulled down his Shades, showing his White orbs.

"Okay miss Tendo, but I do expect you to know this information, as it will be on the test."

"Arigato Sensei." Nabiki bowed and stepped quickly out the Door, Ranma right on her heels.

They Stopped at the Office to make a new appointment with the Evaluator, and to call Kasumi and Tishu.

12321

Ranma sat sipping a strawberry shake while Nabiki had a Chocolate-coffee blend that had more sugar and caffeine than a 'Jolt cola'

When the Door opened, and a whiff of hair gel assaulted Ranma. "Gaa! He must be the Only one to still use that stuff. I heard that it caused the Hair to fall out from the root."

"Only if you use it on your Head. If it is used on your beard and mustaches it strengthens them to the point that I can pick locks with them." A rich voice boomed.

"Tishu-San, I would like to introduce my intended, Satome Ranma. Ranma, Tishu Toki opportunity . You find him, beware. He can smell profit on the morning wind. Most who do Business with him, lose a few hundred yen, but if you keep your eye and mind open, you will make back your losses hundred fold."

"Intended, eh? And here I was hoping to have first go at claiming your hand in Marriage. The only one to Match me at the Art of Toki Suru opportunity strike ." He sat the chair that Nabiki had been sitting in, as she got up to sit beside Ranma. "So what was so important that you risked Calling me in the middle of a Business Matter?"

"These." Ranma held out small diamond. Small compared to what Nabiki was still carrying in her Bra.

Tishu pulled out a jeweler's hoop and squinted at the stone. "Class B refraction, sweet cut, almost no color... at one point eight karats..."

"Two point one. And as that is the smallest of what we brought, I do hope we have your complete and undivided attention." Ranma spoke quietly.

"How would you know the weight?" Tishu inquired.

"Like I said that is the smallest we have and that was the weight when I was given them."

"How Many?"

Sensing that something was off. "Five for now, at the price you brought for twenty." Ranma spoke before Nabiki could. "While you are not the end buyer, these five stones," He, using his skill to lift four stones from their cozy nest, dropped them before the buyer. "are just a tip of the 'Ice' berg. The other fifteen, are just as perfect, and bigger."

12321

an: Bast is a cat headed goddess. there are some things she can not say, she mostly rolls her Rs.


	7. insults and assults

Blind 7

ISDH

"Five for now, at the price you brought for twenty." Ranma spoke before Nabiki could. "While you are not the end buyer, these five stones," He, using his skill to lift four stones from their cozy nest, dropped them before the buyer. "are just a tip of the 'Ice' berg. The other fifteen, are just as perfect, and bigger."

Tishu kept his smile friendly. He knew he had planed this perfectly. When they left this Parlor, his Goons would smash these two, swipe their stones and the cash. "Why Should I pay you so much?"

Ranma Cocked his head the other way, "Because these stones are worth twice what we are asking, but it would take us four to Five weeks to find anyone nearing the bankbook that you represent. We are in a bit of a Crunch." he tapped the table with a forefinger, "Right now, we need the money, and no Questions asked. You, thinking to make a quick yen, brought about an Eighth of what we told you we had was worth. the Yen on the table please, or Nabiki-chan here, calls your biggest rival and we sell them ten of our Stones for three times what you brought."

Frowning, Tishu dropped a small duffle. Nabiki opened it and dug though it.

"All real. Call me when you want to buy more." She spoke as she held her nose. 'All this yen!'

Ranma stood pulling Nabiki with him. "Nothing personal, but We do have other business Else where." Ranma lead the way, tap-tap-taping as he went.

12321

As they rounded the corner, Nabiki tore into Ranma. "What was that all about? I could have gotten all this for only two, three of those stones at the most."

"He turned sour after he saw the Stone. I think he is Planning on having us Ambushed...And speaking of Diaper Rashes..."

Four massive males stepped onto the street. Two on either end of the block. Each one pulled some sort of 'thug-class' Weapon. A crowbar, a length of Chain, a set of 'brass knuckles' one for each hand , and a Pool cue club. The way they moved spoke of experience and a love of their work. Nabiki knew their type. Many of the People who dealt with her outside Contacts used men like these.

"Tishu is going to pay for this insult."

"In do time. The Price of our Stones just went up." Ranma twisted his neck to crack the joints there in. "Just beaten, or should I advertise my true skill?"

"Just beaten, Your real skill will be an Ace up our sleeve." Nabiki sat on the duffle as Ranma moved to face the thugs.

'Chain' started to swing his weapon, as 'Cue' and 'Crowbar' moved to block any chance of Ranma and Nabiki escaping. 'Knuckles' cracked his knuckles. Chain swooped in for a quick strike... and hit the far wall as Ranma, using his cane to catch the chain, kicked him in the face. Cue and Crow bar charged... only to hit each other as Ranma went up... and kicked them both in the back of the head.

Knuckles Looked ready to bolt when Nabiki called out. "Tell Tishu the Price Just went up. And he will pay half again for what he already has collected if he wants the rest. Go!" He knew when to fight, when to walk away, and when to run. He nodded to Nabiki lumbered off quickly.

Ranma was looking around 'squinting' "Ah Biki-chan, I think your Sister is Coming."

"How can you tell? And who said you could call me Biki-Chan?" She was looting the Wallets of the three napping Goons.

"Oh My. Was someone hurt?" The Voice of the Heavens

"No Kasumi, just a friend trying to show off for me. I was not impressed with his display." Nabiki was now taking their watches. "We just had ice cream, would you prefer clothes shopping, or Tea, Onechan?"

"Clothing. I need my Uniforms for school."Ranma interrupted. "Besides, Kasumi will need something if she is ever going to hunt down that Male of hers. I think she called him a doctor?" Ranma inquired. "Something daring, nasty even."

"Oh MY!"

12321

Click

Click

Click-tic "So Satome, old friend, You look like you have lost some weight. Tell me of your journeys."

Click "grff" ((Told you Last night, the Boy and I spent three years in Mongolia and then two years in China training to overcome his sight issues and to master new forms of the Art that I would have overlooked had it not been for the limitations Ranma developed.))

Click "So what did you do while in Mongolia?"

Click "mrmff" ((How to build rock walls, how to cloak oneself in Chi, how to conceal doors in a stonewall, things like that))

Click " So you were forced to help build Stone walls, and you tried to avoid work. I see the Master, May He know only oblivion," Both 'men' made gestures to ward off evil, "Has taught you well. You have not only learned the lessons, but have mastered then and taken them to new levels." He looked at the board. "You have improved your game as well. I did not even see those last six tiles being placed." Squinting "There seems to be no way I can win at this time. Allow me a the indulgence of working this out in my mind as we go see that new place Nabiki suggested. I a told the only thing wrapped looser then their seaweed are the girls."

Soun levered himself up, wiping half of Genma's tiles off the board. The Panda did not notice as he was already waiting by the door.

12321

Akane sat with her two friends eating their lunches. They were talking about the cute Guys on the volleyball team. Akane was thinking about the new interloper in her life. 'The Pervert, even Nabiki called him so, has no need to be in our lives. There has to be a way for us to eject this unwanted element and his gluten of father.'

'But what if he was right about Kuno 'poisoning' me? What if he is what he claims to be?'

"Akane, What is the matter? You have been poking that lump of bean matter for the last five minutes."

"I have been thinking about Ranma and what he said this morning. Is he correct about what he said, or is he just a Perv like the rest of the boys."

12321

Rei was at lose ends as Lunch was quite as Kuno had yet to return. The Rest of Nabiki's crew were doing the usual rackets, but she had a mission. She was heading down to the Computer lab. As she entered, the guys looked up in a cross of fear, and lust.

"Hey Tuki, I need a search on one Satome Nodoka, and I do mean everything. Depending on how quick will depend on your 'payment'" She leered at the smallest male in the room.

"Both paper copy and a disk. But I will require double payment, as this outside of Our arrangement. You favors were up time before last." His eyes never leaving the screen as his keyboard clicked and his mouse clacked.

"This Time, Agreed, but We will have to come to an understanding for all future 'favors' or I will find someone else. This is For Nabiki. Even Kuno takes a backseat to this." Rei sneered.

Tuki froze, "Nabiki wanted this? Then why are you requesting this? She could have demanded this from the Whole Club, for nothing. Why is She not here?"

"That will cost you." Her face mimicking Nabiki's, total Ice Queen.

There was just the sound of the Printer dropping out page after page.


	8. Joy of Thong

Spell check plz. sorry it is so short

blind 8

ISDN

Author's Notes; I would like to thank you all for taking the time to read this long and confusing work.

Comments to my reviewers;

1. I do have Spell-Check and run my stories through it. It is just some of my words are not in it. Most of it though is that I am typing so fast, as my work pours out of my mind, that I either skip letters if not whole words or turn that in to that. Would not mind being given the correct spelling for many of the words I misspelled.

2. As to proofreading, My proofreaders either do not notice, or never send back my work. Other Prereaders are in demand.

12321

in a small appartment in a near by ward, under random yuma attacks, we find a turning point for all the chaos;

'Tea for one. This is getting beyond habit.'

She is so alone, that she has lost her will to live. The only thing keeping her going is a wisp of a dream of hope that her son will return.

The phone rang.

"Moshi Moshi...I am Saotome Nodoka...Yes I have a son by the name of Ranma...Yes I have a Husband by the name of Genma...He Did What!...Where Can I Find that Fat Bastard!... Your Boss can talk about the Cost when I get my Husband!...Tendo? I know the Place, On my way."

She hung up the phone.

Grabbing the Family Blade, She wrapped it with care. With it tucked into her obi, she headed out to catch the train. For the first time sense he had grabbed Ranma and ran, Genma had stopped somewhere long enough for word to reach her. Time to collect what is hers.

12321

Ranma stood still. His arms out to the sides. Or rather Her arms. She was in a silk Bra and thong.

Nabiki is running her fingers under the bands of the panties and the bra, "A full and proper fit is very important. It reduces chaffing, offers support, and is almost invisible. "

"Only if I am wearing something over it. And Why a Thong, Why can I no have something a little more fuller, not so ..."

"Butt-floss?" Kasumi asked from her seat on the bench. "It is more then just for show, as it allows you to show more leg fully, but also begins the proses of dividing your focus. Besides Nabiki seems to enjoy handling you, and from what I see, I am most tempted to join her."

"Only if you share Tofu, sis." Nabiki stood up. "The short skirt, and vest I think. The Rest we can have sent home. Now pass me those boots and we can move on to the next store."

So Ranma, now female, wore a short skirt, a tight vest and knee high boots with a wide heel, as she tap-tapped along the shopping complex as the other girls oo'd and aah'd over this out fit or that. The only thing that kept Ranma from being depressed was the knowledge that both girls were dressed like she was.

12321

Akane was trying to work out what happened in the last two days.

1. A blind boy, who completely out strips her in the Arts, Shows up out of nowhere. Links up with her sister, and has this strange water based curse.

2. Same boy has not tried to touch her, has claimed that Kuno was poisoning her with his Morning roses, and takes his mastery of the Art to the next level by blasting afore mentioned rose.

3. There was something going on between Ranma and Nabiki, and Kasumi knew something about it. It was Big.

4. Ranma was not the only one who had shown up. His father, who sifts into a Panda, also arrived at the Dojo. He also told a rather funny story in a Kabuki form.

"Miss Tendo, the problem on the board, please."

Akane ran her eyes over the board. "X to the power of Z, all over 2Y minus A"

"How did you get that answer, Miss Tendo?"

"The Main answer came out in the Negative, so I inverted the whole thing by multiplying it by its ..." She spoke clearly, Ranma completely forgotten.

12321

It had been ten years sense Ranma had vanished.  
It had been eight years sense Kimiko had passed.  
It had been six years sense she had lost hope.

A Yuma jumped in front of her, and was cut in half by the flash of a silver blade.  
Sailor Mars just watched the Woman resheath her blade and enter the train hub. "And they say I am quick on the draw..."

She had the car all to herself. She was feeling better, as she was now doing something.

A rowdy gang of thugs bussled into her car.  
"Sweetness, Be my weakness" in badly accented English.

She ignored the rude punk, not because she was off great dignity, but because her mind was on something else.

"Yo Bitch, You hearing me?" Worse English, this time he had a butterfly knife.

She slapped the knife out of her face, and backhanded the punk. The gang drew out their items of Work. The Woman stood, and drew her Katana...

She wiped the blade clean, and slid it home. Picking up the fallen knife, with flick of her wrist snapped it closed, and tucking it into her sleeve, she shook her head. She then sat down in her empty car and waited for the train to pull into the Station. 'Kids these days, no respect for their elders.'


	9. Assult on the Dojo

blind 9

ISDN

AN;

1. No Nodoka did not kill anyone. I was trying to imply that when she drew her Sword, the goons pulled a 'Sir Robin' and ran away.

2. In no less then three other Fanfictions, Nodoka lived in jujubann(spck) ward and carried the sword more for her protection then for any other reason. I am using both for her protection, and because she is not completely sane.

3. Yes she knows how to use the sword as I intend to explore in this chapter and/or the next. As I am limited in my broad experience of Anime as to who is the greatest swordsman and the back story of that line. I do know something of Tenchi, but most is from fanfiction.

poll; Tenchi or Kenshin?

will need advice as to who would be a good author to read to find out more info.

12321

Akane arrived home to find her father and the panda singing, off key, a song in english, something about 'clover' and 'one more time'.

Akane shook her head and made her way up to her room to change into her gi and start her work out.

As she was heading down the Stairs, the Gate bell rang. Knowing that her father was in no condition to answer the gate, she went herself. "Where is Kasumi?"

Pulling the Gate open, She saw a pretty redheaded woman in a silk kimono. "May I help you?"

"This the Tendo Dojo, correct?"

"Yes." Why would a woman with this much class be asking about the Dojo. "I am Tendo Akane."

"Then I do believe that I have business with Person or persons within. May I enter?"

Manners warred with survival. As she is a Japanese female, even if she is a violent tomboy, Manners won out. "Come in please."

As the gate boomed closed, a chill breeze picked up.

12321

Suddenly Ranma and Kasumi perked up. The house was calling out to it's mistress and Ranma sensed its calling.

"Oh My" Kasumi's calm was shaking.

"We had better get back to the Dojo. Something nasty is going down there." Ranma's voice was light but chilled.

"Taxi!" Nabiki was not taking chances.

121

As the Taxi unit pulled up to the Gates, Ranma and Kasumi sprang out and ran inside. Leaving Nabiki to pay the cabbie, and collect the bags.

The House, sensing its Mistress in its confines, opened up to her, showing her what had happened today. Ranma caught bits and pieces.

"Kasumi, Kitchen. Stay there. Unless I tell you Otherwise.

Ranma was picking up four chi/ki patterns in the back yard. two were the blue/green of the Fathers, then there was the Red and yellow that was Akane. The last was a Red and purple form that was scaring the House. Ranma could tell that the non-father forms were armed and fighting it out. She moved quickly to the door, and 'watched' the newcomer disarm Akane and swing down on her.

The House, Kasumi, and Soun screamed out, as Ranma found herself moving faster then any would think passable for a blind person, Cane extended to block the falling blade.

The Ring of steel hitting polished wood, had not faded when the sword in the cane flashed into the light and then the dance began.

12321

She exited the Train with no further issue or trouble. After asking a few questions here and there she quickly found the Tendo Dojo. After ringing the bell, the gate was opened by a girl of about 17, with long blue-black hair that was held back in a loose ponytail.

"May I help you?" at least the girl was polite.

"This the Tendo Dojo, correct?" it had not changed sense the last time she had been here, but it was polite to ask.

"Yes. I am Tendo Akane" She looked so much like her mother.

"Then I do believe that I have business with Person or persons within. May I enter?"

"Come in please."

Following the girl, she shed her heels at the door, and slid into a pair of slippers offered.

She was then led to a room at the back of the house that opened out into the back yard. here she saw a man she knew as the husband of her old friend, Tendo Soun. He was sitting with a giant panda, both droning on in a song like manner.

"I am here for Ranma."

The panda perked up, glanced at her, then flashed a sign;

Stop her. She will wreck everything!

"Ah miss,I did not get your name." Soun wobbled a bit, "Ranma is not going anywhere, anytime soon. He is going to marry my daughter, and take over the Dojo," he then burped, followed by a set of hic-ups "It has been decided by his Father, the head of his Clan."

"That Fat Bastard claimed to be the Head of the Clan?" She snorted, "He married into the clan as a Ronin, it is not even proved that he is Ranma's father. It could have been any of twenty men that night. Genma was the only one caught by my father's men that was not married. You will surrender my son now, or I will take steps." Her hand dropped to the hilt of her sword.

"Your Son? That would make you..." fear flashed in his eyes, "But I was informed that you had died. I must ask that you leave my house right now." Soun had sobered up. "I-I will not have a ghost in my house." His eyes flickered to the panda and back to the woman he thought of as a dead woman walking.

"Another crime my so-called 'Hhusband' will answer for. Now where is Ranma." It was not a question.

There was a ring of steel on polished bamboo. "My father has asked that you leave. One way or another, you will be leaving."

Nodoka turned slowly to face her. The young girl had taken a Naginata from its resting place and now was threatening swordswoman with it. "Child, if you think that I am afraid of a drunkard, a babe that can barely hold a stick, and a fat dumb beast, You have no idea who I am. I am Saotome Nodoka, known as the Queen of the Blade, Keeper of the Steel Lotus, and Bringer of the Crimson Dawn. "

"The Crimson Dawn vanished six years ago. Something about no longer having the will to fight, as all she held dear was being stripped from her." Akane snarled "What a weak and soft woman she was, and so are you!" She struck.

12321

Now this where I will stray from the story, for a bit. Back ground info is needed to understand where Genma met Nodoka, and where Soun met Kimiko.

stats;

Genma;

art; Unarmed Combat, Petty Thievery, Gluttony

level; Master, title given by a single school

speciality; Teaching; can teach Ranma anything, even if he does not have the skills himself

Soun;

art;Unarmed Comabt, Naginata

level; Master, title given by a single school

speciality; Distraction,

Kimiko;

art; Wakizashi

level; Champion , title given by many schools through compition

speciality;blitz strike

Nodoka;

art Katana

level; Grand Champion, title given by many schools through compition

specialityGauntlet Charge

Nodoka and Kimiko were close friends from cousin schools. when Soun met and wooed Kimiko almost ten years before sealing the 'Master' away. Without her close friend there, Nodoka lost her way, and fell into 'unhappy' ways. It was at this time that Genma crossed her path in a House of questionable repute.

Her Father using his great influence, tracked down all males linked to Nodoka when she turned up pregnant. To avoid charges linking him to the panty raider, Genma married Nodoka. the whole time unknowing of how small the world really is.

then one day when 'Ranma' was 5, just short of his sixth birth day, Genma and Soun disappeared. three months later Genma returned to take Ranma on his training trip. I will not include the man among men oath, As I am rewriting most everything else.

12321

"What a weak and soft woman she was, and so are you!"

The 'Steel Lotus' flashed into her hand as she blocked the blade lunging for her face. "Poor thing, I will morn your passing."

121- AN subnotes-

While Nodoka was wearing a normal kimono, barely having enough room to walk at a stately pace, Akane was wearing Gi that allowed her full movement. But Nodoka had trained in the Kimono, and in fact was a skilled master of the Katana while being of 'limiting' clothing.

While Akane was just below a Dan. in the unarmed arts, she was belted master with Naginata. Even better then Kuno with his wooden sword.

Add in the fact the only action Nodoka has had in the last six years was the Yuma attacks that had just begun. No real opponent, no morning kata, nothing...

121

Back and forth they danced, Akane struggling to control her anger, Nodoka struggling to remember all the tricks of her trade.

The Naginata Lunged like raging bull, thrusting and slashing with the force beyond human normal.

The Katana Flashed and flickered in the sun, holding the wild child and her blade at bay.

For thirty minutes they Danced like this. Slowly Akane lost her control, Slowly Nodoka regained what she lost; breathing, muscle control, insight and foreplaning.

Then suddenly Akane made her fatal Error. Nodoka Knocked the Naginata flying, knocked Akane to the Ground, and raised her sword to strike her downed foe.

The Sword never Hit. There was this short red-haired girl with shades before her, and a cane blocking the sword swing. Only her trained eye caught the twist of the wrists, as the girl drew out a Sword.

Where she had been pressed by the first girl's strength, she was now pressed by Speed and skill. It was all she could do to block, as the slender blade probed her defenses. The Redhead was not trying to hurt her, but rather drive her away from the Other female. Slowly she gave ground, as the slender blade twisted and slithered in and around her Guard

"Saotome. Stand down.!"


	10. Standing Down

Blind 10

ISDN

"Saotome. Stand down.!"

Both fighters snapped back, blades flashing to on-guard positions; Nodoka stood with her hands at her waist, to the left, blade rising up to the right. Ranma stood in a slouching stance, the sword reversed, and pressed along her arm.

On the porch, beside her factor, Nabiki smirked, before flashing to the Ice Queen. "Father, I am afraid that I will be dealing as the Tendo rep for this. Take Mr. Panda for his walk. "

"Now Nabiki..."

"No Father. I know a few things, things that could hurt us if we are going to honor that Oath, blindly. Take Mr. Panda, go. The Wedding will take place, but Honor has been bruised, and I need to set things right. Go." Looking over her shoulder, "Kasumi, Tea for six, plus a glass of water." back to the yard, "Red, Go change into your old clothing."

Ranma nodded, slid the blade into the cane, and tap-tap-tapped her way into the house.

Nodoka frowned, "What is wrong with her?"

"She is blind. A training accident. Her skills are from a blind order. Now put away your blade, Mother Saotome, we have much to talk about."

121- five minutes later

Akane knelt in her father's place with Nodoka across the table. Nabiki 'sat' with Ranma while Kasumi served tea from beside Nabiki's classmate.

"To Allow everyone to know who everyone is; My sister, Tendo Kasumi, is serving tea. My younger sister, Tendo Akane, was the rude one you faced in the yard. I am Tendo Nabiki, soon to be Saotome. My classmate Lee Rei, was the one who called you, but we were unaware of the fallout. As such, I was unreachable this afternoon."

As Nabiki was speaking, Ranma was 'scanning' the new woman. Who in turn was looking at Ranma.

"Kami-Sama! What has that fat piece of shit done to my son?"

Only Nabiki and Rei were not shocked by the words from the red-haired swords woman.

"I see that you have seen through Ranma's curse." Nabiki poured her tea over Ranma's head. "Ranma, Your mother." then she had to duck as Nodoka cleared the table and tackled Ranma in a massive hug.

12321 Nodoka POV 

"Saotome. Stand down.!"

Out of reflex long forgotten, She pulled back, sword low, yet ready.

The red head pulled back, her sword flashing as it found it resting place along her arm and behind her back.

The commanding voice came from the porch, from a Brown haired copy of Kimiko. "Father, I am afraid that I will be dealing as the Tendo Rep for this. Take Mr. Panda for his walk. "

"Now Nabiki..."

"No Father. I know a few things, things that could hurt us if we are going to honor that Oath, blindly. Take Mr. Panda, go. The Wedding will take place, but Honor has been bruised, and I need to set thing right. Go." Looking over her shoulder, "Kasumi, Tea for six, plus a glass of water." back to the yard, "Red, Go change into you old clothing."

Red nodded, and slid the blade into the cane. She tap-tap-tapped her way into the house. As she passed the Kimiko-clone, Nodoka caught the brushing of fingers of them, the softening of Nabiki's eyes.

Nodoka frowned, "What is wrong with her?"

"She is blind. A training accident. Her skills are from a blind order. Now put away your blade, Mother Saotome, we have much to talk about."

121

Tendo Soun watch the killer woman sheath her blade and follow her daughter inside.

"Come along old friend. Nabiki will take care of everything. I hear that the Jade Canteena is serving a new brew from California, something called "micro-brew"

121 Akane's POV 

Akane picked her self up off the ground. Ranma had out classed her yet again. This time her pride bought her life. Maybe it was time to ask Ranma for help.

Picking up her weapon, she cleaned it off and returned it to it place on the wall. Kneeling in Father's spot at the table, she watched as Nabiki set the stage for what was going to be a big showing.

Nabiki sat in her normal place, a space beside her for the red-headed girl. The Outsider knelt with Nabiki's classmate. Kasumi entered carrying a tray for tea.

'Kasumi has such nice legs' Akane thought to her self, then realized that Kasumi was not in her 'housewife' wear. 'Glad she is getting out some. Maybe next time they will take me'

Shortly Ranma rejoined the group, dressed in 'her' black pants and red shirt, her cane tap-tap-tapping along.

12321

"Kami-Sama! What has that fat piece of shit done to my son?"

Only Nabiki and Rei were not shocked by the words from the red-haired swords woman.

"I see that you have seen through Ranma's curse." Nabiki poured her tea over Ranma's head. "Ranma, Your mother." then she had to duck as Nodoka cleared the table and tackled Ranma in a massive hug.

Struggling to breath Ranma, now male tried to scramble clear. Trying to hold and comfort her lost baby, Nodoka clung on harder then a amazonian bride.

"Mother Saotome. Release him at once, or you will deprive us both of grandchildren!" Nabiki voice was sharp.

Nodoka's arms sprang wide as a equally stunned Ranma fell to the floor.

"Grandchildren?"

"Only if he is able to breed, which he needs breath to do so." Nabiki too a deep breath, "As I have stated, I intend to claim Ranma as my husband, as both of our Fathers wish us to complete this union. Ranma, thinking you had passed, had asked me to find your grave so he could seek your blessing from the other side."

Nabiki grinned like a cat in a creamery, "Now that we know better, We can have your blessing in person."

"So when is the wedding?" Nodoka asked calmly. "And what style are we going for?"

"The Date is for this weekend, Saturday preferred." Ranma answered. "As for style, I could care less, as I prefer something quick, dirty, and small. More along the lines 'I do, thank you priest, squeal wife' and not in that order."

"pervert-baka" Akane muttered as both Nabiki and Nodoka shivered.

"Now That you are here, I can ask that you help out with the finer details." Nabiki spoke calmly. "While Ranma is correct that we want something small and simple, I am thinking that what he describes is a bit too simple."

"We also have a few issues with other Persons. Persons that we find would be using our new found 'Happiness' to become a greater burden to our means." Ranma spoke with a cool tone.

Nabiki nodded, "It would in fact be an inconvenience that would delay our attempts at Children..."

Nodoka Snapped straight, her hand fingering the carved Ivory hilt of sword. "Yes?"

"We still need to finish school," Nabiki spoke up, "Kasumi and I will be attending College, but I can do that while I am carrying. Ranma needs to get the standard dagree so that the local Masters will allow us to teach his Art. He already knows much, but there are standards that all must know."

"Okay. I see no need to delay the wedding, but what are these issues you are speaking about?" Nodoka asked.

"One word." Ranma's face twisted into a snarl, "Pops."

"Oh, Him." She tapped the hilt of her sword. "It will be done by Friday."

12321

On her way home, Nodoka grinned to her self, as she made plans for the next three weeks. First there was the wedding to plan, the honeymoon, and of course the paperwork to dislodge that fat bastard and rid the earth from his influence once and for all.

121

A large panda is not too uncommon in China, in Japan it is an point of interest, when it is walking around on it hind legs and drinking beer, it is something more, something closer to a promotional gimmick. As the Bar owner tried to buy the animal off the thin man next to the panda, both would say no and drink another beer.

Then the Panda shivered uncontrollably for a few minutes. then it pulled a sign out of nowhere;

She is gone for now, but she is pissed.

'flip'

We should return to the Dojo, to see if we can salvage the wedding!

"No worries, old friend, Nabiki has everything well in hand. If she is gone, then we can drink to the Union of the Schools.


	11. Morning workout

Blind 11

ISDN

The two drunken men,(one Human, and one Panda) leaning on each other for balance, were trying to find the gate to the Dojo. They had passed it twice. On the Third try, Akane opened the gate on her way to run her mile.

In that semi-sleepy state were one is rarely surprised by what is, Akane just held the gate for them, and when they were inside, she closed the gate and jogged off.

They bumbled around the house into the backyard, where Genma noticed Ranma and Nabiki warming up for a Morning spar. They dropped to the ground, so they could watch the 'kids'.

121

Ranma was running through a light kata, while Nabiki was doing a set of stretches. He in his black pants and red shirt, she in shorts and sports bra...

"All done" Nabiki stated.

Ranma finished his combo, and landed facing her. "Okay. The Style I want to show you is similar to Tai-Chi. Both are a passive Art, but they also aline your body, mind, and energy. We start with this stance," Feet together, arms straight out, head down."and we flow through these forms, " He moved slowly for her to see each move he made, "Until we return to this stance," feet together, arms straight, head down. Only he was facing 90degrees clockwise.

"Let me guess. You repeat that sequence four times." Nabiki smirked

"I do it sixteen times myself, but I think I can let you off at four if we are pressed for time." He grinned. "Now that I have flooded the Area with my Ki, it is shifting to Chi, so I should be able to see what you are doing wrong. Lets begin."

It took her 30 minutes to flow through the 15 forms of the kata. She was covered in a light sheen. "You call this a passive Art? Show me."

"Attack me, use everything in the Tendo School of Everything Goes. See what I mean. "

The Next fifteen minutes she used every move, combo and trick that her Father had taught her and her sister. He would block or glide out of the way of her movements. Then He caught her fist, and pulled her close. "Good, but limited. We will have to Improve your range and speed." he whispered in her ear as his hands slid down her back to her butt where he gripped.

Then embracing her closer, he dipped her low and kissed her.

"Pervert-Baka"

121

While Nabiki had given up the Art when Mother had died, Akane had learned from other Masters. One of Akane's favorite moves was a flying snap kick. She tried it on the 'Boy' who manhandling her sister.

She had returned from her morning run and was running past the Dojo when she spotted Ranma running his hands over her sweaty sister. She went airborne, with a fury fueling her rage, and took aim...

"Pervert-Baka" Her warcry, just before the kick landed...

Only to have the Target melt out of her path and take her sister with him. Seeing that her kick was going miss, She coiled into a ball, and rolled with the impact.

121

Sweeping back upright, Ranma set Nabiki on her feet. "Go, enjoy a bath, and I will meet you for breakfast." He swatted her rear.

Only to block a roundhouse kick, "Now Student, I will teach you how to control that temper of yours. First will be through Embarrassment, then through pain."

Then Ranma schooled Akane in the Art of Humility. Not once did he hit her, but not once did she touch him either. For 45 minutes this scene played out. Finally she charged him. He sidestepped and tripped her. She hit the floor, hard.

"That will do for today. We will try again this afternoon, when you have rested, and have had time to think about what you did wrong.

Then he turned, walked to the wall, along the wall to where his Cane hung by the door, and then tap-tap-tapped along to the House.

121

Akane swore as she stood. She was tried, and she hurt from where she had hit the floor. She stumbled from the Dojo, and worked her way up to the Furo, just as Nabiki was walking out.

"Hey imoto-chan, " Nabiki held the door for Akane. "Enjoy the Furo. Ranma did not work me as hard as he did you, and I needed it."

"Grrr!" Akane slammed the door in her sister's face. Somehow it made her feel better.

121

Confused by the actions of her younger sister, Nabiki was delightfully surprised by the sight of Ranma in his Boxers. He was 'looking' through the closet of the Guest room. Turning to face Nabiki, "Where are my School Uniforms? I though we were keeping them in here."

"They are over here." Nabiki pushed Ranma back. Then she pulled out the hangers that had the Shirt, and pants on them. and smirked as Ranma slid into the slacks then into the shirt and did up the buttons. The Shirt was extra large as accommodate his bust should he get wet. Then into the loafers and the Jacket, and Ranma was done.

"Now just give me five minutes and we can go down to breakfast together." Nabiki strolled out the door. She had not gone half way, before she noticed; She was missing her towel!

121

Kasumi had finished the miso soup and the Beantos and was sitting at the Table, doing a private tea ceremony, when she felt a flash of Embarrassment, and then pride coming from the upstairs. 'Nabiki and Ranma playing newly-wed games already. I wonder what Tofu would do in Ranma's place?' Kasumi speculated. The tea before turned dark and sweet, as if to answer that very question.

121 twenty minutes later

All but the Fathers (who had fallen asleep in the back yard) were sitting around the Table, eating a quick bite before school.

"Time to Go Ranma." Nabiki tapped her watch. "You wanted to get there in time to instruct the Horde to forget the Challenge."

"Akane, You do wish for these Attacks to Stop, do you not?"

"Yeah, What ever. mmmhmmhmh" the last dropping off into a mutter.

Ranma walked Arm in Arm, with Nabiki out of the Dojo and down the way. His head tilted as to catch any and all sound of the Ward that drifted their way. There was the wife and young girl of a salaryman wishing him a happy day. There was a dog barking at a cat who was washing itself just out of reach of the dog.

And there was the little old lady, who blessed her walkway each and every morning. Ranma waited until she was done, and hurried past. Soon they were at the School Campus.

"Okay Ladies." Nabiki told her crew. "No bets on Akane today. My fiancé here is going to declare that Akane, as his student, will no longer be taking place in these morning assaults. He might allow her to pound on Kuno, but the Horde is to disband. He is Going to prove that it is a bad idea to assault a female in this area. Pass the Odds of Ranma vs the Horde at 5:1 and Ranma vs Kuno at 10:1 with Akane vs Kuno at 8:1, better make that 6:1, she is a bit angry this morning."

Ranma wondered over to where he heard a large Group of guys talking about Akane. "Hey Guys. Are you the Bakas that keep attacking Akachan?"

"What is it to you, Pretty-boy, sissy-boy?" A deep voice asked.

Ranma drove his fist into the guys gut, and as the Guy fell to the ground, "As Sensai to miss Tendo Akane, I get to say that No male that treats Akane in this fashion will ever date her."

The Horde listened to this, then thought about that most yummy of the female school populace, and Attacked Ranma...

121 five minutes later

Nabiki was counting her share of the take. When she finished, she punched Ranma in the arm. "Next time, wait until I have taken all the bets before picking a fight."

"I HATE BO...Hey, Where did everybody go?" Akane asked as she charged into the yard, only to see the huge pile of the horde, being pulled apart by those that were there to help the wounded. "What, you did not save me any?" The pissed girl demanded of Ranma.

"I left you him." Ranma pointed to a tree. "Remember, the Rose might be poisoned."

Akane ducked past the flying Rose, and drove her right fist into Kuno's Eye, her left into his gut, right foot to his groin, and a backspin kick with her left caused him to fly headfirst over the wall and into the street.

Returning to Ranma and Nabiki, "That was fun, but short lived. Well, got to get to class. See you after school, sis" Akane trotted off with two girls falling into step with her as they entered the main building.

"Ranma looped his arm about Nabiki's waist. "Walk me to my Appointment?"


	12. what the blind see

blind 12

ISDH

Three hours Ranma sat in the small room with the small man from the District office, answering questions on all subjects.

"Finally, What can you tell me about me?"

"Full honesty? Okay. Please bear in mind I have only known you for about three hours, so can only report what I sense from you and how the room we are in reacts to you." Ranma licked his lips as he called up his Chi sight. Exhaled, "Male, late 20s, Perfectionist. Relaxed, yet always controlled. Spends his nights dressed as a woman, but has yet to fully welcome the Her way of life."

"What?! How dare you!"

"Your Stride when walking is that of a man wearing women's shoes. the tap-tap of a ladies shoe as both heel and toe arrive as separate parts of the stride. Where the man's shoe only has one tap as the heel is driven into the floor and the foot roles to the toe. It speaks of many years of practice, but your Ki shows no sign of the being allowed to fill the mold, or to flow. As if all you were doing was playing dress up. "

"Okay, that is too much information." The man threw his pen past Ranma's ear.

Ranma caught it. "Those who taught me to live in the dark, also taught me to see items being thrown at me. I noticed that this school has a more active student social life. We done here?"

"We are now. Good day mister Saotome."

Ranma stood and tap-tapped his way out of the room. As he made is way down the hall, two guys stepped out to flank him.

"You that lucky guy who is living at the Tendo Dojo?"

"Ranma, and yes."

"Disuki, and that there is S. Rumor has it that you are to marry one if not all of the Tendo girls. Normally we would go to Nabiki or one of her girls, but we are kind of strapped for cash."

"One time only, until Nabiki clears it, Yes I am living at the Dojo, yes I am engaged to Nabiki, but only Nabiki. I am teaching both Nabiki and Akane in the Art. Kasumi has other plans." Ranma stopped and cocked his head. "Could you lead me to the Field, I want to watch Akane in sports. She is tapping into her Ki pool but not enough for me to get a full read."

"You can see her from here?"

"Yes, but I can not see what color your eyes are, not a good trade, but it is better then being trapped forever in the dark."

12321

She gripped the leather bound sphere, its lacing tickling her palm, as she squinted at her opponent. The girl was quaking as she held the length of Wood. She unfolded, brought the ball up, sighted past the terrorifed girl to the catcher, waved off the first requested pitch, and then unleashed a quick twist of a throw...

"Strike Two!"

Then something caused her to look at the school. There was the Pervert, standing with two known Perverts. The only reason they had not been apart of the Horde, was because they had no training in any real sport or form of the Art.

She caught the ball without looking...

"Strike Three! Third out!"

Akane spun to look at the Teacher, who was shaking as he hid behind a shaking Catcher, the Batter was behind the Backstop(as if that would stop Akane's throw).

"Sensei Eino, Permission to leave this Game, for the remainder of this period." At the small mans nod Akane tossed her mitt and ball to a teammate as she jogged off the field.

121

Ranma stopped and leaned on his cane. He cocked his head. "Looks like Akane is heading this way." his escort vanished.

"what do you want?" as if his very presence were to annoy her, and her alone.

"Finished my testing, But will not know the full results until last period. Noticed you were outside, and decided to watch you with your Ki Control. You have a deep reservoir, and you tap into it often enough, but you use it to mostly enhance your already highly defined physical abilities."

"What else am I to use it for?" Her colors started to swirl.

He twisted his cane up along his back, as he stepped closer, and took her arm. "Take us somewhere where we can sit and talk. This is a test."

She looked about, and spotting a tree, guided Ranma to it. but because she was focused on her issues, she did not see him stumble or catch himself with longer legs and master reflexes. "We're here." as she sank to the ground.

"You failed." Ranma joined her on the ground. "Which explains a lot. You are a master of your environment. But only as it pertains to you. When we get home today, I am going to give you some basic training in sensing your environment. In leading me here, you failed to take into account that I could not see where we were going. Had it not been for my training in the Art, I would have fallen. "

She turned and looked back, Slowly the ground that she had strode over without a look, became dangerous, as the hazards to Ranma in his unenhanced state unfolded. "I am so sorry. I did not know, I did not think..."

"And that is why you failed." He smiled, to reduce the sting, "Now what were you doing when I arrived?"

Akane looked out at the ball game, "Baseball, I was pitching."

"Driving the ball across the plate, into the catchers mitt; batter, catcher, and umpire slightly afraid of you?"

"Kami-Sama!"

"When you pitch, you were tapping into your Ki. When you were up to bat, and this was really neat, you were infusing the bat with your Ki to make it stronger. Almost unbreakable. your skill is untrained, your technic is primitive at best"

"What?" her Ki darkened

"Anger." Ranma warned "I said primitive, but it is an advanced ability. You are doing well for one untrained. I can show you how to develop your control. Having mastered Power, you are now dangerous. Now you need control. 'When fighting a Elephant, try binding it with a spiderweb, instead of stunning it into submission.'"

tbc


	13. Why wait

an; I need to know the names of Akane's friends, Nabiki's seconds, and Ranma's "perverted" buddies.

Blind 13

"When you were up to bat, and this was really neat, you were infusing the bat with your Ki to make it stronger. Almost unbreakable. your skill is untrained, your technique is primitive at best"

"What?" her Ki darkened

"Anger." Ranma warned "I said primitive, but it is an advanced ability. You are doing well for one untrained. I can show you how to develop your control. Having mastered Power, you are now dangerous. Now you need control. 'When fighting a Elephant, try binding it with a spider-web, instead of stunning it into submission.'"

He removed his tie. Holding it out to her, "Blind yourself. " she quickly covered her eyes, tying it behind her head. "now extend your senses... not just listen, smell, and hear, but feel and become with your environment. With just my standard senses, I can 'see' more then you did with your sight. some of the details are missing, but others are screaming for my attention. tell me what is happening around us."

She took a few minutes to 'look' about, casting her senses about to their fullest.

"Stop." Ranma sighed, "You are trying too hard. this test is not 'can you spot' but rather 'what do you see'. the difference is too complex to explain. it has to be experienced." then he noticed something...

"What?" her brow furrowing. then she heard the footsteps...

"Akane, what are you doing?" a gentle tenor, tense with worry.

"Just having a lesson. This is Ranma, my new sensei. Ranma this is Yuki and Suri , my best friends since my fifth year of school. Ranma is just showing me how he sees the world around him. Was almost there when you walked up."

"You spend a lot of time together, a lot of touching." Ranma said quietly.

"How did you know? " a squeaky alto

Akane pulled the blindfold off, in time to see Ranma sneer, "The Rose." the both chorused

Ranma's sneer turned into a grin, "Good job, Pupil. Now why is the rose the key?"

Looking at her friends, "You know the morning Rose Kuno throws to me every morning? the Henti Baka is twisting a poisonous Ki curse into it every morning. at least according to Ranma here. because we spend so much time together, touching, what not, our auras have blended, and the poisonous Ki has been leeched from me into you two."

"Aand is most likely the reason that She has yet to fall prey to his spell." Ranma stood, and dusted himself off. "As everyone is heading in, shall we try your test again? or do you need to change?"

"I can try, but only to the girls locker room." Akane answered with confidence. she took his arm, and led him over a more level path, taking time to walk around small divots in the ground. when they reached the sidewalk, she paused, to let him find it with his toe before heading towards the locker rooms. "Can you see Nabiki?"

Ranma looked about. "Not at this time. it is more of finding her trail, and following it to her," he leered, "which can be fun in and of itself." with a somber face, "you did better. At all times you must be able to see the whole picture, not just what is in front of you. In guiding me in, you three missed the two perverts watching from the bushes, and judging from the swirling of their Ki, I would say someone's shorts are riding up..."

three squeals and Ranma was standing alone. he snorted. it was time to find Nabiki for lunch...

12321

she was bored.

Her network was off due to her involvement with Ranma, but it would take more time and energy then she had to correct it, for now. She would let her team run things for now to see how they did without her input. she needed to see if the people under her could manage things on their own, and who needed help and in what areas...

the lunch bell rang,

the teacher folded his newspaper, collected his briefcase, and left. Half the students trotted along; jockeying for a place to see the lunchtime show; Kuno round two...

"Hey beautiful," his lips just behind her ear, "I hear you are the one to see if I need some information on the yummiest girl on campus."

she turns in her seat, wraps her arms around his neck, "okay, but it will cost you." a quick kiss, "two thousand, should do it, " she cocked her head, "what you want to know about Akane?"

"What would I want with her? I want information on her sister." Sitting on a desk, he pulled her onto his lap. wrapping one arm about her waist, he kissed her under the ear.

"I already know she likes redheads, but what else can you tell me?" trialing kisses along her jaw

"the big thing is that she has this nasty reputation, that you are breaking by even being in the same room as her. She is to be this cold, soulless bitch, who will break anyone who messes with her or her family. and being held by her very attractive, yet blind boyfriend is very harmful to the rep."

"So, put out the word; you are the brains, Iam the mussel, and sitting in my lap is the quickest, easiest, and cheapest way to control me. Snapp your little fingers," taking her hand, he nibbled the tipps of her digits, "and I snap them. Besides, I am hungry. Feed me, or I eat you."

"Walk me to the benches out front, Akane will meet us there with our bentos." Nabiki ordered, pulling away.

"Why walk, when you can ride?" picking her up in his arms, "Grab my cane." he then walked over to an open window. "Is there water down below?" he inquired.

"No. Just pavement." she hung on tight as he just hopped out the window...

... to land light as a cat.

"Our seats are just to the left, and out thirty standard paces." they arrived, Ranma once again holding her on his lap as they waited for Akane...

"Who is this cur?" a male voice filled with venom, "Who is he to spread his evil ways to my sweet love; Tendo Akane!"

"Kuno, I would like to intorduce my intended; Soatoma Ranma." Nabiki stood, "Ranma; Kuno" then snapped her fingers.

"Yes Mistress." picking up his cane, he stood and stepped forward two steps, then waited...and waited...and waited.

"What are you waiting for?" Nabiki growled

"The betting to finish. you were most upset this morning"

the school yard laughed at that...


	14. the fight, yeah right

Blind 14

ISDH

"Kuno, I would like to introduce my intended; Soatoma Ranma." Nabiki stood, "Ranma; Kuno" then snapped her fingers.

"Yes Mistress." picking up his cane, he stood and stepped forward two steps, then waited...and waited...and waited.

"What are you waiting for?" Nabiki growled

"The betting to finish. you were most upset this morning"

The school yard laughed at that...

Kuno snarled. "You dare insult the Noble Kuno? You will learn your place peasant. I strike!" Kuno lunged,

Ranma sidestepped. "Not yet, Still bets coming in." Ranma cocks his head, "Hey boss, armed, or unarmed. not wanting to hold up His lord-shit, no new betting, but just to prove that your word carries new Power."

Nabiki smirked at Ranma's little slip, "Let Kuno keep his honor in just fighting a blind man. No need to make it an unarmed blind man."

Kuno missed what was said, he was primping in a mirror.

"And Done dunderhead. The honorable thing would be to say on guard..."

Kuno just swung at Ranma. The cane blocked, then parried. The fighters circled first left, then right... then the dance truly began. Wood clicked and clacked as the 'blades' twirled in dance the grew faster and more pronounced...

then they stopped.

"Kama Sama, What are they doing?"

Nabiki turned to look at her sister who had just arrived with the Bentos. "What are you talking about."

"They are fighting not in the real world, but in the next. Ranma was showing me something last period. I was trying it on my way down here, but all I am getting is a large swirl of color." She sat next to Nabiki, passing her two of the boxes.

Suddenly Ranma stepped forward and jabbed Kuno in the chest, causing the Kendoist to crumble into a lump. "In his mind he is good, but he has no physical skill." Ranma turned to Nabiki "that good enough? or is more needed?"

the groans and tearing of paper were answer enough. Ranma sat across from Nabiki, taking his meal into hand, he poked at it. "So Student, you claim to see something of what was happening between me and Kuno?"

"Something yes, but it was mostly just swirling color."

"Okay. Another advanced ability, but primitive development. I will need to think on this. In the mean time, you will be taking the same lessons as Nabiki."

"What!? I am a better Martial Artist then her, why am I being placed in her class?" Akane started gathering energy...

""Three reasons. Now release that Ki." Ranma smiled as Akane did as she was told. "Reason one; New school, new art, always start at the beginning, too many 'would be Masters' use the finial moves of a new school, not having the foundation in place. Learned that one the hard way myself. Reason two; the reasons you are taking the lessons are different from why Nabiki is taking the lessons. Nabiki is just needing re-centering. You need to learn Control, and balance of internal energy. Re-Centering would not hurt, and the easiest way to acheive this is to practice the lessons I am going to give Nabiki." Ranma paused, "Ah, Nabiki. Look into what it will take for me to start teaching soon. I think I have some prospective students."

121

Kasumi draped the last sheet over the line, removed her apron, dropping it the basket, and headed for the door. Sliding her shopping shoes on, collected her market basket, and headed out. She was operating on auto-pilot as she was thinking about what Ranma was offering her.

A chance to back to school. To learn to be a Doctor or a nurse...

...the places she could go...

...the people she could help...

Her thoughtless steps brought her to the Clinic of Doctor Tofu Ono. She snapped out of her deep thoughts, then remembered that he had a book she wanted to borrow. A smile crept over delicate lips. Dr. Tofu had something else she wanted. Maybe today She would collect.

Seeing no one in the waiting room, and no one in the exam room, she set her basket down, signed in as a patent,

121

Tofu hearing the sounds of someone in the exam room stepped in to see if they needed anything...

"Hello Doctor. I need a full physical." His Goddess spoke.

He had no chance. nosebleed and out cold, twitching like epileptic.

"Oh dear, Was the teddy too much?"

121

The smell of something yummy was coming from the big shiny thing. She jumped up, caught the edge of the rim with her claws of her for paws, her hind feet scrabbling to catch her balance, then she was falling into large round holder...

Now she could reach the yummy-bitter mass that was calling to her. She sank her teeth into the pale flesh of its under belly, and ripped off a mouthful. chewing quickly, she began to stuff her empty gullet.


	15. Canal adventure

Blind 15

isdh

"Explain it to me. What Happened." it was more then a request, it was Business. It was about the Art, something her father had not told her.

Ranma was picking at his bento, (picture the 'white cane' method of finding ones way around a room, but the room is a 4in by 6in box and the chopsticks are the cane.) "When two Masters meet on the field, if they are 'true masters' they can project how they will fight. It is a way for them to decide if the fight needs to become physical. If a winner is decided, he is allowed to move on first, the so-called loser, knowing that he still needs to work on his skills waits and allows the other choice of passage. Few ever truly reach the level where they can actually do anything with this ability, but those that can; walk a path that is either bloody or lonely. Some who lose the 'mental battle' try to attack the other to prove that the fight was wrong. They usually die. "

"Why did Akane see it, when no one else did?"

"Your sister is a high-level fighter, or will be if she can get past the hang ups she was acquired. She has developed the basics of no less then three master level abilities, and they are primitive at best. Her training is going to be a challenge, for both of us."

"So, who won your fight with Kuno?"

"There was no fight, he was too busy posing and thrusting with his stick of a sword to land a blow, and when I realized that it was all in the 'upper realm' it was a simple matter to reach out and hit the 'sleeping tiger' point."

Nabiki snorted.

121

Akane after delivering the Bentos to her sister and Ranma, had moved off with her friends. She sat there, stirring her food about the box. Not really eating...

"Is he just your sensei, or is there more?" Yuki asked "you seem more then a little distracted."

"He is not. Not yet. He is engaged to my sister, and is showing her a few things. But he has yet declare that he is teaching, more because I think he lacks the right to call himself a Master of the Art. "

"He said something about Nabiki setting up classes."

"Yeah, I am his student, but in which Art?" Akane stabbed at her lunch. Then she snapped her head about, "That Bastard! He never told me the third reason."

12321

Having eaten her fill, the kitten looked about as to find an escape to her holding pen. The walls were too high to jump, no way to use her claws...

so she sang for help...

12321

He awoke slowly, his mind flashing pictures before his eyes. He thought they must be dreams, for his lovely lady would not be dressed that way...

Then he noticed that he was blind-folded...

...and his hands were tied behind his back...

there was someone nearby, humming a happy tune.

"Oh My, you're awake, Sensei Tofu." her voice creased his ears like chocolate on poky. "No moving please. It seems that Nabiki was correct, you can not stand the sight of me without losing focus." there was movement, then she was straddling him, "Rumor has it that you are in love with a girl of Clan Tendo. Is this true?"

He swallowed, "Hai"

"Are you interested in presuming a marriage with this girl? or just a bit of fun?

He swallowed deeply, "A bit of fun, with the option to marry." he leered, as he sat up, twisting his wrists...

She draped her arms about his neck, "to clarify, it is the eldest daughter you are into?"

He channeled Ki into his arms, snapping the light bindings, and grabbed her about the waist, "Nay, just want to ride that sweet piece of ass into the sunset..." the leer grew twisted" ...for the rest of my life."

"I thought you would never ask." her lips locked on to his...

...only to break away a few minutes later, before her hand slapped his face, "but not before our wedding." then she was gone

12321

sometime later

A face appeared over the edge.

"What have we here? Nice kitty." the boy picked her up out of the can. holding on to her so that she could not escape. "Oo, you need a bath, poor stinky neko. Lets see what we cab do about that, ne?

121

The Rest of the day passed quickly, with Kuno preparing to rush Ranma when Nabiki let drop a picture of Akane posing in a swimsuit one-piece, with a couple of free weights in hand...

"My Stalwart Beauty, How I count the days until you are mine!" he missed Ranma and Nabiki ducking around the corner

They were walking along the canal way when Ranma perked up, and pulled ahead. When he pulled off the walkway, she saw him heading for a junior high student. the boy pulled back his arm as if he was going to chuck something into the river...

Ranma flickered, then was cradling something in his arms. The boy had disappeared.

121

"Yes Neko-chan, we are going to see how well you swim." He drew back his arm... And ended up in the canal himself. When he surfaced he noticed a guy with a cane and a girl on the walkway. 'So, who threw me in?'

"Ah, Nabiki, Guide me in would ya, Need both hands for my little one here."

"Hey." he yelled, "What about me?"

"Stay there until you learn not to mistreat the smaller beings of this world." The guy with glasses snarled over his shoulder.

"This way Ranma. the slope is steep, but nothing but grass."

121

"Ah, Nabiki, Guide me in would ya, Need both hands for my little one here."

"Hey." he yelled, "What about me?"

"Stay there until you learn not to mistreat the smaller beings of this world." The guy with glasses snarled over his shoulder.

"This way Ranma. the slope is steep, but nothing but grass."

As Ranma slowly made his way up the to her, Nabiki kept talking, about the little things, until she was able to see what was in Ranma's hands. A small black kitten with a white flare over its eyes. then she smelled it, three day old fish...

"Gaa! Ranma, that thing smells nasty."

"Yes, Little Chiro here needs a bath. " then he grinned. "Want to join us?"

She swatted him, "No, but thanks for asking. Why did you name it Chiro?"

"I didn't" Ranma handed the cane to Nabiki, "She told me her name, it just translates to our language as Chiro."

"So you can understand what cats are saying?" Nabiki asked. 'this could have profitable outcomes.'

"Yes, it is a gift from Bast, but not one that came to me for free, it cost me my eyes and now I must rescue any and all cats that are in trouble."

"Hum, Oh, here we are. " Nabiki lead Ranma into the yard and into the House. "We are Home. Ranma is taking a bath!"

"Okay." Kasumi came to the doorway to the kitchen, "Will he be alone?" She had a glow about her.

"I am just taking him to the door. Anything else is going to wait until after the wedding." Grabbing his sleeve, she pulled him to the stairs, "Step, step..."


	16. Why to bath

blind 16

isdh

"No Chiro, you will not be able to explore right now...Because we are going to get cleaned up. Then we can ask Kasumi for a snack." He nodded his head as he removed his clothes, one handed, switching the kitten between hands as needed. "Yes, she is the one who smells of food." He laughed, "No, not my mate. No mate right now. Though I am courting a female, she has yet to show any real interest in me, but I think she is just waiting until I look the other way, before she pounces.'

He slid the door open and stepped into the washing area. Closing the sliding door, he set the kitten down, as he sat on a stool. the kitten looked about, paced around Ranma, before returning to rub along his leg. he dropped a wash buck over the kitten, before he washed himself.

Flipping the bucket over, Ranma lifted little Chiro into the bucket, and turned on the water low. "Yes, I know that this an unhappy thing to do, but if we want to be in Kasumi's good graces, we do unhappy things. The better her graces, the better the food and comforts she provides, both in taste, and amount." he cocked his head as if listening to a far off voice. "Yes, the treat will be worth this unhappy thing."

Rinsing off the kitten, Ranma picked up a towel, and wrapped it about her, tucking it in over her breasts. "Oh, you noticed that I shifted outer forms, but that my scent did not change. Well to the eye and noise the changes are minor, but they run deep. Now, if we dry you off completely, you will feel better now, but if we leave you as you are now, the reaction from the girls are going to be more rewarding for you." grabbing a second towel Ranma knelt down and wrapped up the bedraggled kitten. "Okay, soaked and starving it is then."

As she exited the furo, wrapped only in a towel, Ranma remembering that Nabiki took the cane to her room. "Nabiki, need a Guide!"

"Over here, 'Hot Stuff' What are you changing into?" She dropped her head and kissed Ranma quickly on the lips.

"I was thinking of a pair of your shorts if they would fit?" she tossed her hair, "A short shirt, and if you would, change my hair to a more girlish style." She grinned an evil grin, "Pops is getting full of himself, time to pop him one or two."

"Okay, lets see what we can do."

121

"Nabiki, need a Guide!"

Getting up from her desk, she leaned out the door. Seeing Ranma-chan in a towel-wrap holding little Chiro in a towel bundle, brought a smile to her face, "Over here, 'Hot Stuff'" her smile turned into a leer, "What are you changing into?" She dipped her head and brushed her lips over Ranma's.

"I was thinking of a pair of your shorts if they would fit?" Ranma tossed her hair, "A short shirt, and if you would, change my hair to a more girlish style." She grinned an evil grin, "Pops is getting full of himself, time to pop him one or two."

"Okay, lets see what we can do."

Shorts were no problem, and a summer Uniform blouse from last year, tied off under the hefty bosom left a trashy yet attractive impression. Nabiki combed out the pig-tail and brushed all the kinks out. then dividing the hair in half, she pulled and twisted it into two small buns, and pinned them into place.

When she was done, the kitten meowed.

"Thanks Nabiki. Now me and Chiro are overdue for snacks. Then I have to ready the dojo for class. Have you thought about what would be needed for me to teach under your father's sign?" Ranma leaned up and pecked Nabiki on the check, then collected the cane and kitten, and walked slowly out of the room and down the hall.

"Father teaching, would be a good start." Nabiki mumbled as she returned to her homework.

then she realized that Ranma was going to pick a fight with 'her' father. a chance to see what the blind 'girl' could really do. Nabiki grabbed her camcorder and hurried down for a snack too.

121

Nodoka looked up as Ranma padded into the room in short shorts, a blouse tied up under her bouncing bosom, and her hair up in buns. Nodoka was stunned how much the girl looked like her at that age, a bit heavier in the bust, but still...

Genma and Soun were on the porch, playing Go, and cheating. but the game was to see who could cheat better...not Go. Neither noticed Ranma enter as she was carrying her cane rather then tap-tap-tapping along.

Nodoka frowned at the attire until Nabiki trotted down in almost the same outfit. Nabiki looked about, then signaled Nodoka foe silence. A light hand on her back brought Ranma to the table across from Nodoka. As they settled, and shared a quick kiss, Kasumi brought out a tray with cold tea and cookies. a small plate of canned tuna was on the tray too, and Nodoka looked from it, to Kasumi and then to the happy couple. Ranma placed the towel bundle on the table and reveled the wet bedraggled kitten. As Ranma had guessed, both ladies fell to comforting the poor kitty,

After finishing the cookies and tea, Nabiki opened her camera and adjusted it a bit. "So Auntie, What brings you here on such a beautiful day?

"I came to spend some time with my son, but I guess I will have to make do with my Daughter."

"WHAT!!!" Genma was quick to stand behind Ranma. "No Son of Mine is going to parade around as a Flossie!"

"Go Away old man, " Ranma handed his cane to her mother, and pushed the kitten towards where she last heard Kasumi. A smirk carefully hid from her father, "This is a girls only party. No Males Allowed." A burrow kick caught the old man in the chest, sending him flying out into the back yard.

Picking himself up, Genma brushed the dirt from his dingy gi, "Is that the best you can do? I am ashamed of my sons skills if that is the best you've got.." he spit it to the left.

Before he could turn his head to look back at Ranma, Ranma was in his face. Litterly. Left foot leading. Genma took the blow, as he swung to the right, his left foot rising to catch ran-chan in the back...then the fight was on, a true battle royal..

It ended fifteen minutes later with Ranma being thrown into the outer wall of the compound, as Genma ended up in the pond.

Shaking her head to clear it., Ranma grinned, "thanks Pop. needed that. Nabiki?"

"Here. got the whole thing on tape, thanks." She moved closer to the smaller girl. "How long do you need alone in the Dojo? " Wrapping an arm about her intended, not a loving arm, as that would take time, but a protective, as one does to an investment of great value.

"Give me half an hour, to meditate and flood the Dojo. Then bring Akane, with you. We will be working on the mental side to night."

"I think your mother would enjoy watching you set up, while I take care of other things. Akane should be home soon, and we will join you for our evening lessons." Leaving Ranma at the door to the Dojo, she jogged into the house.

"Mother." Ranma called out. "Bring my Cane, and join me. See if Kasumi can see to Chiro." Then she turned and walked into the center of the Dojo. Where she sat, closed her eyes, and reached for the walls with mind.


	17. A talk with Mom

blind 17

isdh

"Mother." Ranma called out. "Bring my Cane, and join me. See if Kasumi can see to Chiro." Then she turned and walked into the center of the Dojo, where she sat, closed her eyes, and reached for the walls with her mind.

Nodoka glanced around, Nabiki on her way to her room, smiled. "Mother Saotome, the kitten is Chiro, and Ranma is asking you to join her in the dojo while she prepares it for me and Akane. You should have a good 30 minutes, before we arrive."

Nodoka stood, leaving Chiro enwrapped on the table, and collected both her bundle and the cane. As she paced to the Dojo, she noticed that the damage to backyard was way less then it should have been, then she noticed that the yard was pulling itself together. Tears in the grass were mending, even growing new blades as needed.

As she crossed into the Dojo, she felt as if stepping into another climate. gone was the perfect peace, now there was controlled calm. Where there had been a feeling of love, of the home of a many generations, now there a feeling akin to right before the first match of a tournament.

"Enter Mother. The Wa is allowing me to claim this space, but it will be some time before we are even half as harmonious as Kasumi is with the rest of the Compound. Sit. Let me learn you."

She sank to her knees, her eyes darting over the 'child' before her.

Here and now she saw the marks of a life of conflict, of studies of arts of the physical. Ranma-chan's skin was soft and silky, held the healthy glow of youth...but that was the limit. there was no 'joy' in her. No zest for life...

"Mother; Master of Art, but limited in upkeep of art. limited in Art Threat; minor. too much time has passed to be any true threat."

"Is that how you see me?" she asked quietly. "Is that all you see?"

Ranma snorted cutely. "No, but it the first thing I look for. I first lost my sight about 6 months after we left home. Pop did something stupid, it cost me, my eyes, and almost killed him. Or rather, I almost killed him. A group of monks took us in, healed his wounds, and taught me the first steps of the 'blind fist'. six months later, he did something stupid again; he robbed them. I never saw anything; but heard everything; they kicked his ass and then they demanded that he work for them for three months, to pay off his debts, and he tried to run. they drug him back."

"Your Father was never good with paying up when the bill came due." She looked at the cane in her hand. "Are they the ones who taught you the sword?"

"No, but they did take us on a Pilgrimage that allowed me to learn my art, and with pops help, I learned everything they taught me in weeks instead of years. Once I got my 'chi-sight' everything they threw at me, was easier then wading through a rice paddy."

"Would you, could you learn the Katana?'

"Could, yes. Will I?" she cocked her head, 'No, not at this time. But me and my students would be open to possible instruction by this time next year. "

"Students?"

"Nabiki, who I have chosen as my Tendo Sister, and Akane who is my student. Nabiki uses just enough of the Arts to keep her perfect form. Akane has the ability to even eclipse me as she progresses through the Art, but is limited by her temper. The Katana in the hands of a Battle Rager," she shook her head, "While I can believe that it happened before, but not since the Shogun era."

Ranma shifted slightly, then lifted off the floor a couple hand spans. "just about ready to begin class, Mother. ask your questions."

Nodoka closed her eyes, drew in a deep breath, and letting it out, "Are you happy?"

Ranma cocked her head to one side. then grinned. "No Mother, I am not happy. Do not get me wrong, I have times of great joy, great pain, great sorrow. but to say that I am happy would not be the full truth. This evening, after dinner, join me and Nabiki as I detail my training. I will say this; I am on the road to happiness."

Before Nodoka could respond, there was a scuffing of a foot just outside the door. Nabiki and Akane entered, Akane in her yellow gi, Nabiki in a pair of running shorts and a sports bra.

"How you doing that?" Akane asked.

"Doing what?" Ranma returned.

"Love, you are floating about 5 inches off the floor." Nabiki intoned.

'Oh, that. "Ranma dropped her chin to her chest as she 'looked' inward. then she chuckled. "I was flooding the dojo with a chi field, and the field has lifted me up. Sit, close your eyes, clear your mind, and embrace the world around you."

Akane and Nabiki did as they were told. Nodoka joined them...

At first it was just dark, but then light began to eat the darkness. then it was like a blizzard of cherry blossoms. as the pale pink petals floated away, she 'saw' she and the girls were in a beautiful field of wildflowers.

Ranma was on a rock in the center of the field, doing a Kata of complex moves. He was blending through the forms of the Artist, as well as the Art, as he went from Sculpted Male to Busty Female, and back as he moved through the Kata. He floated to stop, and turned to them.

*you are here, good.* then Ranma cocked his head, *Mother too. Welcome. This is my mindscape, you are here because I have flooded the Dojo with my Ki, and am the stronger 'artist'. At this point and time, only Kasumi can overpower me here. *

121

Kasumi smiled as She lost contact with Nabiki and Akane. it grew bigger when she noticed she could not sense Ranma's mother either.

an; sorry it was so short, but i kept getting blocked.


	18. 18 Old memories, older friends

blind 18

isdh

""Speech, another language""

"Japanese"

inland of the china coastline;

""Hurry Grand Child, We are in need of speed. It seems that the 'Chosen One' was more gifted then I thought. He has clouded my senses, and we were following the wrong trail for far too long."" the small woman called out to the young warrior who carried her.

""Yes Elder. I am trying my best, but you have run me for the last six days with out rest. "" the purple haired beauty panted.

""You can rest once you have claimed him"" the woman stroked the purple tresses, ""there, that fishing village, if we get a boat, we can sail across the sea of Japan and then cross country to Tokyo. rather then having to sail around to Tokyo harbor. get us to that boat, and you can nap.""

With a very unladylike sigh the young warrior resumed her trek along the goat path.

12321

Ranma-kun and his mother sat on a stone bench as Akane and Nabiki tried to kill one another, sipping tea. It was an early spring morning the sun had yet to shine down upon the gathered.

Finally Akane got angry and pulled a mallet from nowhere and swung it at Nabiki's head.

Nabiki ducked the first swing, then drew a Victorian broadsword, from the either, to block the backhand swing.

"Hold!" and the girls froze. A wave of his hand and the weapons into the smoke and dispersed. Ranma turned to Nodoka, "Not bad, Tell me Mother, what did you see?'

"Akane is strong, the rushing river. Nothing stands before her power for long. Nabiki is the young Bamboo in the wind. quick and flexible. Nothing can break her spirit or her grace."

"Yes mother. Akane is also fighting with rage and instinct, where Nabiki has control of her environment to a degree. Genma never reached this state, and it was six weeks before I was able to enter invited into a chi field mindscape. Now the three of you entered on your first try to my mindscape. I am impressed. "

Suddenly the exploded into the noon sky, the birds sang welcome, the flowers bloomed in the late spring day, as the Goddess her self entered.

"Dinner is ready!" her voice was a perfect chorus of angels singing.

The mindscape shattered...

121

Ranma awoke with a splitting headache.

That and her butt hurt too.

Then she remembered, when she had forged the mindscape, she had been floating about five inches of the floor.

Nabiki groaned, Akane snorted and shook her head.

Nodoka moaned, "What was that?"

Ranma-chan snickered "That was Kasumi, sending us a call to dinner. Her Command of the Wa shattered my field, and I do not think she even knows what she did."

Ranma-chan struggled to her feet, but waved off the cane to test Akane's skill in 'reading of the path."

121

Chiro was in kitty heaven.

He was warm, dry, well fed, and to put a cherry on it; he was getting his tummy rubbed.

Cracking an eye open he looked about. The mate of the Chosen was running her fingers over her belly as she noted a few things down in her books. the older males were out on the porch, moving tiles about in a manner foreign and below his notice. the Chosen was out in the dojo with the youngest female, something about purging her of poison.

Then the Alpha Females were in the kitchen, finishing the dinner dishes.

Chiro was in kitty heaven.

121

The Purging and leeching of the Ki Curse/Poison totally drained Akane and rendered Ranma blind for the evening. As Akane wobbled off on rubber legs to crash into her bed, dressed in her sweaty gi, Nabiki guided Ranma into the dinning area, where Kasumi and Nodoka waited with some tea.

"I promised that I would tell of my training in detail. When Pops first took me, I cried myself to sleep for the first week, missing my mother. Three months after we started, I met my first real friend, Ukyo. A student of the cooking schools of the Art. nice guy, but a real grudge holder. I no longer remember what he looked like. We would fight and tussle each other everyday for three months, as Pops would take me from dojo to dojo in the area, for me to learn the basics of each of the Arts.

After leaving the area, Pops made his first big mistake. He decided to teach me an unbeatable school of the Art; the Neko-Ken. I will not tell you what happened to me, but know that it is because of this Neko-Ken, that I have lost my Eyes. Please know that Genma has been punished, for his crimes, against me and those who were harmed in the Neko-ken training.

After the Neko-ken, we joined a group of monks that were on a pilgrimage. We spent two years wandering about Japan with them, Pops spent most of it in chains.

We then left Japan by a northern port heading to Korea were we stayed three years in varies temples, learning the ways of the weapons in the void. most of the weapons they taught me were of the heavy blade, but between the monks, the masters, and Pops, I learned, and learned quick.

After Korea there was Mongolia. It was there that I learned my ki and chi abilities. from seeing the flows, to altering them. from bending them to my will to breaking them free of my opponent. I even learned a few ki and chi 'spells'. There are two skills that they could not teach me; Mastery of Wa, and how to influence the minds of others directly. The first because it is/was a Woman's Art; no man with his stones intact has ever learned to even grasp the basics. The other is a forbidden art that can lead down a dark path, but they did teach me the basics of how to undo the damage from that dark Art."

Ranma paused, sipped his tea, "We then traveled through China on our way here. Pops, ever on the look out for the next great training spot or challenge, found out abut this one place, 'jo-sen-ko' I think. In our haste to get to training, and the fact that the energy was so strong and so pure, that my senses were almost perfect...we ignored the guide, and his warnings. We shed our packs, and hopped to the top of Bamboo poles sticking out of a bunch of springs. A clean kick to pop's gut, sent him into a pool. I lost 'sight' of him. With the power from these 'scared grounds' none of his stealth skills would have worked, I would have seen the gap in the energy flows.

So I was totally blind sided when a soaked Panda erupted from the water, only to send me flying. I was fast enough to block, and roll with the blow, but it screwed up my trajectory, and I landed in a pool, myself. The power of the pool flooded my senses, and I blacked out. When I came too, Pops in Panda form was carrying me into a village. Watching a Competition, pops helped himself to some food on a table.

Turned out the food was the prize for the Champion. she challenged me for the hide of the panda, so rather then let them skin him, I fought her. With all the fighting, cheering, and what not, the arena was strong in the chi/ki fields. Our dance was like yours and mine, Mother, testing the abilities of our opponent. One of the Villagers through hot tea at me, reversing my curse, just as I struck out with a thrust kick, my shift in size means my foot was higher in closer then she thought, took it on the chin, knocking her flying out of the arena.

Her grandmother, a three foot tall woman on a stick, saw the whole thing, called the Villagers into order, and offered me training. So of course, we stayed.

We stayed three months, until pops grabbed me and ran. that was three weeks ago." Finishing the tea, Ranma picked up the kitten, and struggled to her feet. "I need to sleep if I am to be of any use in the morning. Nabi-chan, same sleeping arrangements as last night?"

Nabiki splashed her cold tea on the blind man,

"I will take that as a yes. Good night Mother." With the kitten in one arm, the looped around the taller girl, Ranma-chan walked out of the room.

"Same as Last night?"

"Same bed, but both girls as to avoid anything improper."

'my manly son!'

12321

The next day Ranma as walking home from school, his arm looped through Nabiki's. When the changing wind brought something new and yet familiar to his nose.

He sniffed, and moved off, away from the street that lead to the Dojo. after twenty minutes of following his nose he turned into an alley way.. "Nabiki, tell me what you see."

"Four of your old playmates hassling a guy in our school uniform." Nabiki cleared her throat. "Excuse me guys, but I have yet to hear from Tishu-kun. Is he avoiding me?"

The guys turned to look at who was disrupting their fun, spotting the blind guy with _that_ chick, they decided to walk away...quickly.

as they drew closer, Ranma kept sniffing the air.

'Hey there, I am Nabiki. I hope those goons were not too rough."

"No, they were just trying to offer me some protection insurance." the guy stood up, straightened his clothing. Picking up a bakers peel, and slinging it over his shoulder, "Would not have been an issue, but they surprised me. my name is ..."

"Ukyo."

They turned to the blind guy.

"That is my name." the 'guy' spoke slowly, 'his' hand still on the bakers peel, "How do you know it? Have we met somewhere before?"

Ranma pulled his shades down as he 'peered' at the 'boy' before him. "Well that explains a few things. And here I thought all this time you were a guy."

Nabiki was frowning,


End file.
